Becoming A Good Mother
by Zarry425
Summary: My First fanfic:: its about Olivia getting a child... someone helps her through it and could give her another surprise! please please read! and Review i continue if u Review good or bad i dont care
1. Chapter 1

Becoming A Good Mother 1  
Olivia Benson's Home  
~Narrator P.O.V~

"Ma-Ma!" The toddler yelled through his loud cries. Olivia Benson slid out of bed rolling her eyes at the name the boy called her. It made Olivia extremely sad that this boy wasn't her son, and sometimes she regretted telling her boss she would take care of Jacob until they found him a home.

:Two Weeks Ago At The precinct:

Cragen walked into the small room and said "Elliot, Olivia we got a Vic down at Mercy Hospital, she's in critical condition and she has a little boy. They're checking him out too." Elliot stood up and grabbed his coat and passed Olivia hers.

They entered the hospital. Olivia held up her badge. "Sex Crimes I'm Detective Benson; this is my partner, Detective Stabler. We got a call about Maria Gomez, and her son Jacob Gomez. The doctors said she raped?" The clerk at the desk picked up a file and led them to a room. "She's in here but her chances aren't looking well. Bastard beat the hell out of her." Olivia watched thru a window as the doctors worked on the badly beaten woman to keep her alive. "Um, Elliot can you stay here and keep an eye on her? I'll go see the boy." Elliot nodded his head as he watched her walk away, staring at plump ass wishing he could touch it without her having a heart attack.

Olivia once again approached the clerk and asked her can she show her what room was the boy in. "Right this way." Olivia followed the young woman into a room with a crib. Olivia looked at the crib dumbfounded why would an 8 year old need a crib? Olivia looked into the crib and seen a boy lying there about 1 years old "Um nurse I'm sorry but this must be the wrong boy I'm looking for?" "No, detective this is Maria Gomez's son." Elliot stood next to Olivia and whispered in her ear "She didn't make it."

:2 weeks later In the Bullpen: 

"Captain we still need somewhere to put the child." Elliot said spinning around in his chair. "Right... Did anyone call child services?" Munch looked thru some paper work and said "I'll do it now." Olivia jumped up and said "Wait!" She walked quickly walked to Cragen and said "Cap' I can take him. He's already attached to me. Please Captain I don't want to see Jake to have to go thru child services." Cragen was absolutely shocked by Olivia's love for the boy. He looked around and said making sure Olivia was the only one who could hear him. "Alright Olivia, Don't let him come between you and work. You can use the day care center downstairs if you want if not you have a day to find him somewhere to stay while you work." Olivia smiled and her eyes sparkled with delight "Oh thank you so much Captain!" (That's how she got Jacob.)

Olivia walked slowly to the spare room; her pace sped up when Jacob stopped crying. She practically ran into the room only to see the boy, once again sleeping soundly. Just as Olivia went to pat his back, two strong hands grabbed her and pulled her back. Olivia screamed and the man put his hand over her mouth. He backed her out the room and whispered in her ear "Calm down Liv. You almost woke him." Olivia calmed at the sound of her partner, Elliot Stabler's, voice. Olivia pulled from his grip and said still a bit scared "Elliot! What the hell! You scared me! What are you doing here?" Elliot laughed and replied "I thought might need some help with Jake. Plus my house has been lonely since Kathy left, so I came over here.

Olivia gave him a smirk as she closed the door to the boy's room. "Well isn't that nice. You thought I couldn't handle Jacob myself?" They walked into the living and sat on the couch. Elliot sat at one end of the couch and Olivia sat at the other end. He said "I didn't mean it like that I just thought you might want some help." Elliot looked at her when she didn't say anything; he reached over and pulled her to him. When she didn't protest Elliot put his arm around her and said "Liv, why does he call you Ma-Ma?" She hid her face in his shoulder; the truth was she had no clue why Jacob called her mommy. "I don't know. Maybe he thinks I'm his mother." She paused "I don't know why, I could never be a good mother." Elliot was almost hurt her words. He lifted her face and said "Olivia! How can you say that? I'm sure you'll be a wonderful mother one day." Olivia rolled her eyes "Yeah, one day." Elliot lifted her head again and pressed his lips to hers. Olivia stopped breathing for a minute. Then she gasped into his mouth when she felt his tongue trace the lining of her lips. She opened her mouth letting him know silently it was okay for him to enter. Elliot deepened the kiss, it was now getting rougher and they were both running out oxygen. Olivia pulled away panting looking into Elliot's eyes, she seen the lust and passion in them. Then she let her eyes roam his body and seen the bulge being held down by his jeans. She stood up slowly then walked to her bedroom. On her way there she took off her shirt and threw on the floor. She started working on her pants slipping them over her smooth thick thighs and down her long soft calf's. Right before she went in her bedroom she turned to Elliot and said "Are you going to come continue what you started?" 

Elliot sprang into action leaping off the couch following the path of clothes and making a new one of his own. Elliot entered the room to find Olivia lying on her back obviously waiting he took off his boxers and went to Olivia. When he got right above her she gasped in disbelief "Liv, baby what's wrong?" Elliot asked almost worried, Olivia grinned and said looking down "You! You're too big; you're too wide, you too strong! I don't think I can take you." She reached down and ran her fingers along his shaft. Elliot leaned down and nibbling her ear he said "You can, trust me baby." Elliot looked down at the beauty below him and asked "Condoms?"


	2. Chapter 2

Becoming A Good Mother

~Narrator's P.O.V~

Liv looked at him and said "Let's make that one day today El." Elliot knew right away Olivia was talking about the conversation they had about her being a mother. Elliot kissed her again then he entered her wet, waiting, hot pussy. Olivia moaned throwing her head back into the pillows as she adjusted to his large size. Elliot began to move slowly not wanting to hurt her he grunted and said "Liv baby, fuck you're so tight!" Olivia bucked her hips meeting his slow thrust she moaned "Elliot! Fuck me harder baby!" Elliot answered by pushing harder into her core.

He could tell she was getting close to her orgasm so he leaned down and whispered "Cum for me Liv." Olivia balled the sheets in a fist and she let out a loud cry as she clenched around him. "Elliot! I'm cumming!" Elliot pushed into her one last time and shot his hot seed into her "Shit! Liv!" They stilled for a minute, and then Elliot pulled out of her and kissed his way down her body. When he reached her slit he cleaned her up, she arched her back and said moaned "Elliot! Fuck! That feels so mmm good!" Elliot came up and kissed her Olivia smiled against his mouth at the fact she could taste herself on him. He lay next to her as he wrapped an arm around her waist rubbing small circles. He whispered in her ear "I love you, Olivia Benson." Olivia snuggled into his embrace and mumbled as she fell asleep, "I love you too, Elliot Stabler." Elliot smiled at the fact the woman of his dreams loved him. Elliot figured his life couldn't get any better than this, or could it?

Olivia woke up in the morning to sweet kisses on her neck. Olivia smiled and rolled over meeting Elliot's lips. "Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Olivia rolled on top of Elliot and said "Morning handsome, and I'll always sleep well in your arms." Olivia leaned down and kissed a spot on Elliot's neck she knew would drive him crazy. Elliot moaned, "Liv, mm we have to go to work." Leaving him with a hickey, letting everyone know he was her man, Olivia let go with a pop and said "El, its Saturday baby. No work for us." Olivia gave him a devilish smile but it faded when she heard Jacob crying for her. She bowed her head and kissed Elliot really quick. Just before she got off him she rubbed her still naked clit against his still naked penis.

Olivia quickly jumped up and put on a robe and ran into the room where she picked up Jacob. And maybe silly faces at him.

~Elliot P.O.V~

I walked into Jacob's room now somewhat dressed and the site before me was beautiful. Olivia playing with Jake, it made my heart swell in my chest knowing I was with the right woman. "Good morning baby! How did mommy's baby sleep?" I quietly walked inside the room behind Olivia; I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear as "You're going for that pay for that little move you pulled." We shared a laugh then she turned her head to kiss me but we was interrupted by Jacob's little voice squealing and pointing at me "Da-Da" Olivia turned to me quickly and looked at me in the eyes obviously worried. I took Jake in my arms and told him quietly "Yea, bud, I'm your daddy." I looked back at Olivia and seen the tears rolling down her face, I pulled her to me kissed her forehead, and wiped away the tears. This was my family, OUR family, and no one can break us apart.

"Hey Daddy, how about we go get some breakfast." Olivia asked me I laughed at her calling me daddy. "Come on Mommy." She snickered, as the 3 of us walked to the kitchen. I sat Jacob in his new high chair Olivia brought him when she found out he was staying with her. He smiled and banged his on the table and yelled out "Beckfest! Beckfest!" I licked my lips when Olivia reached up to get the cereal off the top of refrigerator, her top came up a bit revealing her back. I felt my boxers get tight. How could just this movement make me hard?

I walked up behind her pressing my erection into her butt hard, she gasped loud. I grabbed the cereal and a little blue bowl for Jacob; I poured the cereal in the bowl and placed it in front of him. I went to get him a sippy cup with milk. We sat together a happy family eating breakfast as Olivia and I exchanged dirty, sexy, and naughty looks, and played footsie's under the table.

:Meanwhile at the District Attorney's Office:

A dedicated woman, tried to weasel her way into taking a case in Manhattan SVU, to get closer to one of the detectives.  
The woman stood in front of her boss, District Attorney Elizabeth Donnelly begging her for the case. "Elizabeth, who other than me to work with SVU on finding this boy's mother killer? With the right evidence the grand jury wouldn't even make it to the room before they convicted him! I can send this guy to jail in 30 minutes TOPS!" Donnelly stared at the determined woman and thought then she said "Alright! Go and you better mean everything you just said!" The lawyer grabbed her things and said "I do Liz!" The lawyer drove to the Manhattan SVU station house, she thought to herself 'Casey Novak always get what she wants! And I'm not done getting! Haha'. She parked and ran into the bullpen to find just who she was looking for, she licked her lips and unbuttoned a few buttons on the top of her blouse, and she thought 'I'm just getting started.'  
"Hello I'm Casey Novak, your new A.D.A." She shook hands with Elliot and Olivia as they introduced themselves, it wasn't necessary; Casey already knew everything she needed to know about one of them. Olivia asked "How long are you going to be with us?" Novak sat her briefcase on a desk and said "Not sure, but I ready to work this case so what do ya got?" While the two detectives began explained to Casey about 'The Gomez Case', Casey paid extra attention to one of them.

**Uh-oh! What does Casey want with one of the detectives? Tell me what you think in a review! **** Just your luck you might be right! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay **** thanks for the awesome reviews! Sadly I'm running out of ideas to make my chapters longer… any suggestions leave them in a review and I may use it in one of my stories! **

~Olivia's P.O.V~ 

It had already been two weeks since I went to my doctor to see if I was pregnant, she said she'd call me A.S.A.P but now I'm growing inpatient. Overall I felt like I didn't need the doctor to tell me if I was pregnant, I was already a couple of days late, and I've been feeling a bit queasy lately but no vomit yet. I still went to the doctor to make sure it was official, so I could tell Elliot.

I begged Cragen to let me keep Jacob, he said yes, a week later I had his last name changed to Benson so when he gets older he won't suspect anything. Then I had to tell him Elliot and I were seeing each other because if I am pregnant in 9 months when this baby pops out and has a strong resemblance to Elliot I won't know how to explain it, maybe say something totally stupid like "Oh, I guess some of Elliot's genes rubbed off on me." Oh boy was the look on Cragen's face was priceless! It was truly a "Kodak Moment", other than that he's okay with it he just said he didn't want it to come between our job; I guess that's fair, until I'm on desk duty! But I keep thinking none of this was going to happen because I'm not pregnant.

My thoughts were rudely interrupted by my cell buzzing on my hip. I quickly answered it saying "Benson." I listened said a few okay's then said "Thank you, yea happy holidays." I got up quickly before Elliot came back, I gathered my things cleaned my desk and went to talk to Cragen I knocked on his door "Come in." I walked in slowly and leaned against the closed door. "Cap'n um do you mind if I go home for the rest of the day? I'm not feeling so well." Cragen looked up at me with a worried expression "Sure, are you going to be okay?" I nodded then said thank you and left. I nearly ran out the bullpen not giving anyone a chance to stop me and talk to me. I stopped at the day care were El and I left Jake during day, and picked him up early. It was only 4:00p.m, in two hours Elliot would be home, so that meant I only had two hours to, clean, cook, bathe Jacob, put him down for a nap, and get ready to tell Elliot about the phone call.

Elliot came running in the house yelling for me loudly "Liv! Olivia, Baby where are you Liv!" I ran downstairs to him and grabbed his hands "Shh El, I just put Jacob down to nap." He cupped my face and kissed me roughly, I pulled away and said "Elliot we need to talk." He slid his arm around my waist as we walked to the couch. I took his hands in mine and said "Elliot we need to talk, you might want to have a seat." El could see something was wrong from my tone he pulled me closer and said "What is it Olivia? Just tell me." I bowed my head and said...

~Elliot's P.O.V~ 

Olivia bowed her head and said "Well Elliot, I went to the doctor maybe a week ago and she called me back today and I'm pregnant!" I put my hands in her hair, and said "Liv', baby for real?" She smiled and said "yes!" I picked her up and kissed her. She wrapped her legs around my waist. I held her and kissed her more. She pulled away and said "El, that's why I left early, the doctor called me today!" I put her down when I heard Jacob yell "Ma-Ma!" We both walked into the room, Olivia held Jacob. I stood next to her wrapping an arm around her waist and rubbing light circles on her stomach I repeated my words I said to her the night I came over to help her with Jacob, but this time I had something to add, "Liv, you'll be a great mother..." I looked at Jacob, then to Olivia's belly and finished, "In 9 months."

I woke up holding Olivia by the waist I started kissing her neck. She started to wiggle in my hold. "El let me go! I have to puke!" I let her go immediately; I followed her holding back her long brown locks. I rubbed her back. "You oaky?" she leaned into and took my hand placing it on her stomach "It's not me, it's this little one." I rubbed light circles, "I can wait to meet our little one." Jacob called from his room "Da-Da!" I looked at Liv and smiled at how comfortable Jacob has become calling me Daddy. "Since he's calling for you, you should go get him. I'm going to brush my teeth." I kissed her forehead. "Good idea, morning breath mixed with threw up, yuck!" she slapped my arm playfully, "Shut up Stabler and go get our son!" her facial expression changed at her "mix up" of words. She hung her head down low "sorry" she whispered. I pulled her into me, "Liv he is OUR son. And this one on its way will be ours too. Don't be sorry." She kissed my cheek. And I went to get OUR son.

**A/N: Two months, & the SVU gang still haven't found the man who killed beat & rapped. Jacob's mother so bad she died. Olivia officially adopted Jacob. He is now 2 years old, he doesn't remember anything about his biological mother; he thinks Olivia is his real mother, and Elliot's his real father Olivia still hasn't told anyone that she's been seeing Elliot for almost a year now. And Casey is still working w| SVU but what does she want w| one of our favorite detectives? Sorry to skip like that!  
**

: Special Victims Unit Bull Pen :  
~Narrator's P.O.V~

Elliot and Olivia sat at their desk trying to put anything they could together to find at least a suspect to the rape/murder. Olivia sighed, then she rubbed her belly and put her head down. Elliot looked up and noticed her he sent her a text. 'Baby, you okay?' Her head popped up and she read and responded to him 'Yea, just a little tired.' Elliot frowned at her words, he knew with Olivia being pregnant she could use all the sleep she could get. 'Babe you really need to tell Cragen you're pregnant so he could give you easier shifts, I'm worried about you.' Olivia rolled her eyes and text back 'El I will when the time's right, now get back to work speak of the devil here he comes.' They both put their phones away quickly; Olivia bounced her head up and acted like she had been working. "Olivia, Elliot, Munch and Fin are bringing in a possible suspect they going to do the paperwork can both of you interrogate him?" They nodded as they watch Fin and Munch bring in an average height unshaven man. They brought to an interrogation room. 

"May I get you anything?" Elliot asked as him and his partner stepped into the room. "Can I have some coffee?" Olivia walked towards the door "Sure I'll get that for you." On her way back to the room Olivia ran into A.D.A Casey Novak. "Hey Olivia, Heard you've got a suspect, mind if I set in on the interrogation?" Olivia motioned for Casey to follow her "Not at all, C'mon." Olivia sat the coffee down in front of the man and said "Here ya go Mr. Parker." They began to question the man and things started getting heated and the man, Adams Parker was getting very angry. He jumped out his seat and ran to a wall hitting it angrily "NO! Shut up! I NEVER touched that bitch, she wouldn't let me!" Olivia stood in his personal space; she was close to cracking him! "She never LET you touch her so you took advantage of her! You broke into her home raped then beat her to death! Isn't that right Mr. Parker!" The man was burning with so much anger Olivia almost felt like she could feel the heat radiating off his body. With one swift move Parker grabbed the cup of hot coffee and splashed it on Olivia's beautiful face. She screamed in pain, Parker than pulled out a glass and broke it on the floor. Fin and Cragen busted into the room and cuffed the man they brought him out the room. "Elliot clean this up." Cragen ordered Elliot "But Cap what-" Cragen said as he slammed the door "Don't worry about Olivia clean this!"

Olivia rushed to the bathroom to clean her face; she started crying when the coffee seeped into her eyes. Back in the interrogation room Casey helped a furious Elliot clean up. Once they were done Casey closed the door and pushed Elliot up against a wall, then she let her slim soft hands roam his body, Elliot was in complete shock. "Casey, I'm only going to tell you this once, get off of me!" Casey didn't budge, she whispered as she nibbled on Elliot's ears "Mm detective, you taste so good. Better than I ever imagined!" Elliot jerked his head away from her mouth; he grabbed her hands from his manhood and flipped them around so her front side was against the wall he held her hands above her head. "What the hell has gotten into you Casey?" Casey flipped her body and crashed her lips to Elliot's.

Olivia came running out of the bathroom looking for comfort in Elliot's arms. "Where's Elliot?" Olivia asked Munch still shaken up "His cleaning up the interrogation room." Olivia ran into the room not bothering to look thru the one-way-mirror. "Elliot?" Her call for him turned into call turned into a question. Her eyes filled with hot burning tears when she saw the red headed woman she called her friend. The tears stung as they ran down her face, she turned and ran down & out the station house. "Olivia! Shit Casey! See what the fuck you did!" Elliot pushed her out her the way and chased after Olivia. "Elliot! Get back here!" Cragen screamed at Elliot. "Captain I'm sorry but I got to make sure Liv is okay." Cragen didn't argue it was no way he was going to get Elliot back without Olivia back too.

Olivia ran to the only friend she felt like she had left. She walked up to the door and knocked. A medium height woman answered and asked worried when she seen Olivia's red slightly swollen face, "Olivia? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Olivia felt more tears burning in her eyes; she bowed her head, and her shoulder length auburn locks hid her face. The woman put an hand on Olivia's shoulder as pulled her into a friendly hug "Oh Liv, honey, it'll be okay." The woman rubbed Olivia's back as she cried in the crook of the woman's neck. 

**So what do y'all think? Review please! And thanks for the reviews I did get! Keep reading! And who is Olivia's friend? Tell me who you think in a review! (Obviously it's not Casey!" LoL **


	4. Chapter 4

: Olivia's Friends Home:  
~Olivia's P.O.V~ 

I had cried for what it had seemed like hours, in the arms of my last friend. I knew she would never turn on me, never do anything to harm me, and definitely never kiss my boyfriend.

After crying a bit more I finally stopped. I wiped my eyes and looked at my friend and said "Oh, Melinda I'm sorry, I cried all over neck." Melinda Warner, the Units Medical Examiner, smiled and told me "Honey, it's okay, you needed to get it out. Now tell me, what's got you so upset?" I looked down knowing in order to tell Melinda what happened I would first have to tell her that I've been seeing Elliot, I might even have to tell her I'm pregnant. But I trust Melinda, we had become close friends, we were always there for each other, and this time was no different.

I started, "Well Mel, I've been seeing Elliot for about a year, and I thought we really had something special because well..." I faded how was I supposed to tell my best friend I'm pregnant? She reached over and gave me another supportive hug and told me as she stroked my hair, "Liv it's alright take your time." I sat up straight and said "I thought Elliot would never do anything like that to me because of how much he tells me he loves me. And I figured he wouldn't do that because he wants to a father to his child." I stared at Melinda's shocked face, she said "Whoa, Father to his child? Are you telling me you're pregnant?" I smiled and nodded my head, "Wow Liv, this is amazing! How far along are you?" My smile began to grow across my face "3 months! Only have 6 more before I can meet this little guy." As I explained the rest of the story I couldn't help but wonder was Elliot looking for me?

~Elliot's P.O.V~ 

I searched everywhere for my Olivia. I wanted cry. I thought what if Olivia breaks up with me, no. She wouldn't right? She's carrying my child. If anything happens to harm our relationship I'll kill Casey!

I wanted to give up I checked almost everywhere, only had one more place but I had highly doubted she'd be there. I knocked on the door, damn there begging God she was there. Melinda came to the door with an "Oh Shit" look on her face. I asked almost ready to cry "Hey Melinda, have you seen Olivia?" She opened the door wider as if she was inviting me inside but I didn't want to go until I was completely sure. "Yea, she's upstairs she threw-up on her shirt. I gave her some clothes to put on. Come in you can wait for her." I walked in, I sat down on the couch and waited.

I heard Olivia's beautiful voice ring from Melinda's bedroom, "They fit perfectly Mel. Thanks and I'm sorry." She came walking down the stair with a nice tight low cut shirt; it gave me a nice peak at her boobs. She got all the way down and looked at me. "Elliot! What the hell are you doing here?" I could tell she was pissed because she barely called me by my full first name. I walked to her, grabbed her hands and pleaded "Liv, baby we need to talk. Please." She pulled her hands from mine and said "Elliot there's nothing to talk about; you wanted to make out with Casey so you did." Her voice cracked I could tell she was on the verge of tears. How could she really think I wanted to kiss Casey? She started walking away from me I couldn't decide if I was angry or sad, "Olivia! Please let me explain!" She turned around with nothing but pure anger in her eyes; I searched for a hint of sadness but couldn't find any, "There is no explanation Elliot! You kissed my best friend! How the hell would you like it I kissed Fin?" This caused Melinda to pop her head up; she got up and went upstairs deciding that she heard enough.

I was still extremely sad but my anger got the best of me. "Olivia do you really think I'd kiss Casey!" "I don't know it looked pretty damn passionate Elliot!" I knew I was upset 'cause I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her roughly shoving my tongue into her mouth. I tightened my grip on her waist she moaned into my mouth. Just as our tongues were fighting Olivia tried to wrap her arms around my neck, I pulled away we both were panting. She looked at me with pleading eyes but I didn't fall for it. I caught my breath and said proving a point, "That was a passionate kiss. Olivia I swear to you I would never do anything to hurt you baby; I love you way too much." Her eyes filled with tears "I love you too El, so much. I'm sorry I should've trusted you." I pulled her into a warm, comforting, tight hug there was no doubt in my mind that I loved this woman.  
We went home shortly after talking with Melinda. Liv and I cuddled and I held her as she slept. I couldn't help but think what Olivia was going to Casey.

: Elliot's Car :  
~Narrator's P.O.V~

Elliot said as he drove himself and Olivia to work. "Now Liv, listen please don't hurt Casey. I'll talk to Cragen, and on my lunch break I call D.A Donnelly and get a new A.D.A. don't worry Liv, I'll take care of it. I don't want you being stressed out while you're carrying my little girl." He placed a hand on Olivia's 3 and a half month baby bump. Olivia smiled and placed her own hand on his, "Little girl? What if our baby is a boy? And don't worry I won't hurt Casey... I'm going to shock the shit out of her!" Elliot smirked wondering what Olivia would do. "Yea, babe I want a girl, Jakey could protect his baby sister. What are you going to do to Casey?" Olivia smiled imaging Jacob a picking up his sister from school. "I guess it would be nice to have a baby girl. Don't worry about it." She paused taking a deep breath "El?" Elliot put his hand on Olivia's thigh "Yes Baby?" She laid her hand on his "I'm going to tell the squad at lunch today." Elliot grinned "That's good baby, I'll be right there with you." He leaned over and kissed her.

: Bull Pen 12:15pm :  
~Olivia's P.O.V~

It was finally lunch time! Elliot and I had been doing paperwork all day! I stood up and looked around. "Hey can all of you come up to the cribs? I have some good news I want to share with you all." Everyone followed me, Fin, Munch, Elliot, and Casey.

Once we were all upstairs everyone sat on a bed and Elliot stood next to me. "Well... Um I've been seeing someone lately and I'm pregnant!" I smiled big. Fin was first to speak "That's great Baby-Girl! Who's the lucky man?" My face flushed red, when I was about to speak Elliot cut me off, "wait." He turned to face me completely he got down on one knee and pulled out a little red box.

"Olivia Benson, I love you with all my heart, you mean the world to me. I want to be spend the rest of my life with you, Jacob, this baby on the way, and anymore to come." He paused and took my left hand in his. "Olivia I love you so much and waited for you for a long time. Will you make me happiest man on Earth and marry me?" I let a tear slide down my face. How can he ask me to marry him like that? How could I say no? I smiled as I cried "Oh my god, El. Yes! Yes! I'll marry you!" I watched as Elliot put the diamond ring on my finger. He stood up and I cupped his face and kissed him on the lips. "I love you so much Elliot!" He kissed me again and said "I love you too Liv."

All of our friends congratulated us, except Casey. "Olivia, congratulations, about what happened the day with Elliot in the interrogation room I am so sorry. If I knew you two were together I would have never done it." I wanted to call her a lying, dumb, man stealing whore, but I promised Elliot I wouldn't get upset. "Casey it's alright." I lied. "Alright how about we all get back to work before Cragen thinks we all dipped early!" Fin said. I grabbed Elliot's hand; I held him back and said to the group, "Hey, we'll catch up with you in a minute." Once everyone was out the room and the door was shut I turned to Elliot and wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. "How about I call Mel and ask her to keep Jacob tonight and I can show you just how happy I am?" He smiled and held me by my waist "I think I like the sound of that." He kissed me again.

We went back downstairs to continue working; both of us couldn't wait to get home. But little did Elliot know I had a surprise for him.

~Olivia's P.O.V~

I jumped out the car and grabbed Jacob's book bag with some clothes, snacks, and some of his favorite toys. I opened the back door and picked up Jake. I thought to myself 'This boy is getting way too heavy to be carried.' I smiled wide when Jacob called me as I closed the car door. "Mommy?" I put his book bag on his back. "Yes Jakey." He put his hands on my cheeks and gave me a sweet kiss. "I ove ou." I smiled and tousled his brown hair "I love you too Jake." I kissed his forehead.

I took Jacob's hand in mine as we walked to Melinda's door, I rang the doorbell. The door opened and Fin came to the door. "Unle In!" (Uncle Fin.) Jacob tried to get away from me both I wouldn't let him go. "Fin? What are you doing here?" Fin rubbed the back of his neck "Um, hey Baby-Girl, Jacob, Um Mel door." Melinda came to the door resting a hand on Fin's chest, she kissed him quickly and said like a child "Babe, can you go finish cooking for me?" Fin nodded and said bye to me. I stayed on the porch, "Auntie Melly!" Jacob ripped his hand out of my grip and jumped into Melinda's arms. "Hi Jake! How are you baby? I've missed you." She tickled him, he giggled with delight. "Mel? Are you with Fin?" Melinda blushed a bit "Yea, I thought you knew." I smiled "Aww Mel that's so sweet you guys make a good couple!" "Thanks now what do you have planned for your fiancé tonight, that you need this cutie pie out the house?" My face burned I had something kinky planed but I couldn't tell Melinda that. "Let's just say, we really don't want any interruptions." Melinda giggled. "Well I got to go, don't want to be late." I leaned over to Jacob and kissed his forehead "Be good for Auntie Mel and I guess Uncle Fin. I love you." Jacob smiled and said "I ove you too ma-ma!" I handed Melinda his bag and told her bye and told her to tell Fin I said bye. As I walked away I yelled to her "Thank you Melinda! I love you! I'll pick him up tomorrow around 11:30." "No problem Liv, I love you too."

: Olivia's apartment :

I jumped of the car and grabbed my 'Victoria Secret' bag smiling devilishly knowing what was inside send Elliot over the edge. I raced up the stairs and ran into my apartment. I jumped in the shower. When I got out I put on a black lace bra and matching lace panties. I put on a short see thru robe. I ran in the living room and lit 4-5 candles and poured 2 cups of Nuvo. I put a bowl of fruit and whipped cream on the table. I glanced at my ring and smiled when I heard a key in the door.

Elliot walked in and almost fainted. "Liv? What's all this?" Elliot asked walking towards me taking off his, coat, shoes, and his tie. I kissed him and said "I told you I want to show you just how happy I am." I started to undo his buttons on his shirt. I kissed down his body until I reached his still buttoned pants. I kissed him into our room and pushed him onto the bed. I took off his pants and boxers. I kissed my way up his thighs, when I said when I reached his extremely erect member. "So you're happy to see me?" Elliot moaned as put my mouth on him and began to stroke him up and down.

My strokes were harder. I had a goal of making him cum in my mouth. With a few more strokes he did, I swallowed every last drop! I took my panties and bra off. Elliot flipped us so he was on top of me he started sucking my breast I moaned "Oh El!" He released and entered two fingers into wet my pussy "Shit El!" He pushed in and out and within seconds I came all around his fingers. I pulled them out and licked them clean. I know this really turned him on because Elliot hovered above and kissed me his cock at my soaking wet entrance. I couldn't take it anymore I flipped us over and sat on Elliot forcing his large member in my clit. "Fuck! El!" I began to ride him quickly!

"Damn Liv!" Elliot moaned out loud, he massaged my breast as I rode him harder and harder! "Liv I'm about to cum!" Elliot grunted I panted to him "Go ahead I'm already pregnant!" We came at the same time, I felt my body forcing him out as I squirt all over the bed. My face burned red, I couldn't believe I just did that, in front of Elliot. I looked away from him. "El, I'm sorry..." He picked up my face "Sorry? For what? Liv you were amazing! And that thing you just did! That shit was hot! If I wasn't so tired I'd make love to you again!" I kissed him and laid my head on his chest tracing small patterns. He kissed the top of my head and said "I love you Mrs. Stabler." I grinned as I feel asleep "I love you Mr. Stabler."

**Okay so I HAD to keep going! Give me a review on what you think should happen next! C'mon you guys I need ideas! **


	5. Chapter 5

: Olivia's Apartment

~Narrator's P.O.V~

Olivia rolled over in her bed expecting to be in the arms of her fiancé, unfortunately her expectations were wrong. She sat up in bed covering her still naked body from last night's event. Olivia looked around the room completely dumbfounded, 'Where can El be?' She thought. Olivia got out of bed only to feel a surge of pain shoot thru her legs, and between them. This only made Olivia move slowly, she put on her robe and ran her fingers thru her hair as she walked to the kitchen.

Olivia stood in the doorway one hand over her 4 1/2 month baby belly and the other hiding a yawn. "Good morning handsome." Elliot spun around at the sound of her velvet voice flowing through his ears. He walked to her and kissed her lips, "Good morning sexy." He placed a soft kiss to her stomach "And good morning my little girl." Olivia giggled "Do you still believe this baby's going to be a girl?" Elliot handed Olivia a cup of caffeine free tea and a plate of French toast "Yea." Olivia looked at the clock on the stove it read '12:56pm'.

Olivia devoured her toast and chugged her tea "Oh God! It's already late; I have to pick up Jacob!" She ran upstairs throwing on a tight shirt which should her bump and a pair of sweats. She slipped on a pair of Ugg's, the only shoes she felt comfortable in while she was pregnant. Olivia grabbed her coat and purse. Elliot pulled her back against him "Liv, baby, wait I'll come with you." Olivia moaned lightly as he kissed her neck "El... Its okay, I have to talk to Melinda about some stuff." He kissed her lips and said as he ran his hand over her ring "Okay, hurry home I love you Mrs. Stabler." Olivia smirked and grind his front on his making him get hard, and her get wet, "I love you too Mr. Stabler."

: Melinda's House:  
~Olivia's P.O.V~

I got out the car grabbing a bag of extra clothes for Jacob just in case. I practically ran up to the door and rang the doorbell. Melinda came to the door with cake frosting on her cheeks, all over her mouth, and on her nose. I giggled and said "Hey Mel, I'm so, so, sorry! I'm late." Melinda laughed and grabbed my arm and pulled me inside "Oh Olivia! Its fine, honestly. I love Jake; I adore my time with him." We shared a laugh and Melinda said "C'mon he's in the kitchen with Fin." I shot her a look at the mention of Fin, "We have to talk Mel!" She put her hand on my stomach gently and said "Yes, we do Liv!"

"Hey Jacob! I got a surprise for you." Jacob looked at Melinda from the chair he was standing on next to Fin, "What is it Auny Mel?" She motioned for me to come into the kitchen. Jacob looked at me and squealed "MA-MA!" He smiled big as he jumped off the chair and into my arms. "Uh, wow Jakey, you're getting strong." Fin walked over and said to Jacob as he hugged and kissed my forehead "Be easy to your momma, she carrying you little sister or brother." I smiled at Fin, "Hey baby! I missed you!" I ruffled his brown long hair, and for a minute Jacob really looked me and Elliot. He had my hair, my smile, Elliot's eyes, and a combination of both of our noses. I almost wanted to cry at the sight. Jacob put his cake hands on my checks and kissed me, "I missed you too Ma-Ma." Melinda and Fin smiled as he held her by her waist.  
"Hey Uncle Fin? You got to minute?" I asked smiling at the nickname my son called him, "Of course Liv, what do you need?" I smiled a begging smile asking "Do you think you and Jake can go chill while I talk with Melinda?" Fin took Jacob out my arms and put him on his neck "Sure. C'mon Jake, let's go play and let mommy and auntie Melly talk."

: Melinda's House:  
~Olivia's P.O.V~  
As soon as Fin and the room I shot Melinda a "Oh-My-God-You're-Screwing-Him" look! She blushed. "Um, Jacob's been up since early this morning, he didn't have a nap yet so he may be a little cranky." I sat on one of the seats. "Melinda you're really going to try to change the subject! You're screwing Fin!" I smiled big, my best friend finally a boyfriend! "Keep down Liv! He's really shy about talking about it. And! I'm not screwing him, we've been dating and he came to stay over for a while. When he was supposed to leave I damn there begged him to stay." She paused sighing, "I like the feeling of a man's arms holding me tight at night, keeping me warm, protecting me... I never knew how much I wanted that, and Fin fills that want, and beyond..." I smiled remembering that's how I felt about Elliot the first time he held me and how I still feel when. "Aww Mel! That's so sweet! I think y'all make a cute couple though." Melinda turned around smacking me in the arm playfully.  
"So, changing the subject, Mrs. Stabler, what happened last night? And let me see you're ring!" I grinned extended my left hand to Melinda. "Oh Liv its beautiful! I wish I would get a ring like that! But what happened last night!" I smiled "Well.. I dressed up for Elliot, and... We... Ya know... Made love." Melinda snickered, "Oh Liv, I love you." Fin came walking in the house holding Jacob as he cried. "He got upset when the balloon got stuck in the tree, I tried to calm him down but he's mad." I got up and took Jacob from Fin, he starting kicking and screaming. "Jakey. Jake?" He screamed louder and squirmed in my firm hold on him "Jacob Benson! Stop crying honey." Jacob looked up at me it was the first time I've ever gotten loud with him. "I sowwy ma-ma" I kissed his head "Jacob its alright just calm down." He rested his head on my shoulder and played with my hair.  
"I told you he'll be grumpy!" Melinda whispered as she smirked I shook my head. "Sorry Mel, I got to get him home. I'll call you. Thank you both! Love ya!" Melinda and Fin yelled in unison "We love you too."  
~Narrator's P.O.V~  
Olivia put Jacob in his car seat and gave him his sippy cup to at least keep him quiet until they got home. Olivia got in, buckled up and started the car. "Okay, Jake, let's go home, I'm sure daddy can't wait to see you!" Jacob stopped drinking his cup and shouted "Da-Da!" Olivia smiled "Yup, we're going to go see him." Olivia drove off. They were almost home two blocks away, their building was visible. Olivia smiled happy to be back home with her husband-to-be. Then all of a sudden she felt a sharp pain in her upper arm and pain in her head then everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

~Narrator's P.O.V~ 

The next Olivia heard was people talking about medical things. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling an surge of pain in her arm and head. Then her vision faded again.

: Mercy General Hospital:  
~Elliot's P.O.V~ 

I wanted to cry when they called me.

: FLASHBACK:

"Hello?" 

"Mr. Stabler, I am Doctor Ramirez. I'm calling to inform you your wife and son has been in a car accident. When paramedics got to her she was out cold, she has a large piece of glass in her upper left arm. Mrs. Stabler is going in surgery right now. I would suggest you get here soon, she's been asking for you." 

"HEY! Doc', what about my son? And is the baby going to be okay?" 

"Mr. Stabler your son is fine, and we don't think the accident affect the baby in the womb." 

"Thank God! I'm on my way right now!"

: Present Day: 

I sat in my fiancé's hospital room, holding her hand, praying that her and our baby would be okay. I waited for what seemed like hours for them to bring Jacob to see me. They said they had to check him out to make sure it was nothing wrong. Someone knocked, "Come in." A tall woman in scrubs walked in holding Jacobs hand, he had on blue dinosaur's pajamas. I got up and he ran to me "DA-DA!" I picked him up in my arms and stroked his hair, I felt tears in my eyes. "Jacob, thank God you're okay!" The tears fell down my face. Jacob looked at me and wiped my tears "Da-Da don't cry. Ma-Ma be okay." He gave me a kiss "I ove ou Da-Da." I smiled as my tears came down again "I love you too son." The nurse smiled at us, "Sir? You're son is just fine he had a little bump on his head from when the car jerked. We gave him some children's Tylenol he should be out any minute." I smiled at the nurse "Thank You so much. But ma'am, what about my wife?" The woman smiled again looking at our family "She'll be just fine, but it may be a few hours before she wakes up, they gave her some strong pain medication. And we gave her an ultra-sound the baby is great, heartbeat is very strong." I smiled my wife is okay, so is our baby "Thanks again." She said as she left "Mr. Stabler, you have a wonderful, gorgeous family." 

I laid back in my chair looking a Jacob as he fell asleep on my chest, I put my hand on Olivia's 4 1/2 month baby belly I rubbed little circles then took her hand in mine again. I kissed it "I love you Olivia Stabler." Then I fell asleep myself.

: Hospital Room :  
~Olivia's P.O.V~

I opened my eyes trying to determine where I was. I looked to my left and seen nothing then looked to my right and seen Elliot sleeping, Jacob on his chest also sleeping. I tried to prop myself up using all my strength. At the same I made a fist with my hands not realizing I was squeezing Elliot's. I squeezed his hand so hard Elliot woke up. "Liv? Oh my God. Liv, baby." I still couldn't figure out why I was in a hospital room. "El? What happened?" Elliot stood up with Jacob, I closed my eyes as pain surged thru my arm, when I opened them up Jacob was gone, I must have imagined him there. "Olivia, baby you were in a car accident." Tears quickly filled my eyes "What? How? When?" My maternal instincts kicked in "Was Jacob in the car? Is he okay? What about our baby? Oh my God Elliot! No!" Tears ran down my face quickly Elliot leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead "Shh, shh, Liv Jacob is fine he hit his head, look he's sleeping right there." He pointed to Jacob and he was sleeping, I started crying again. "And, Liv, our baby is fine. Everything is going to be okay."

More tears ran down my face. "Elliot, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I let it happened. I'm so sorry!" Elliot wiped my tears away "Liv, the guy was drunk they got him. Munch and Fin did the honors of arresting his dumbass. I was two seconds away from going to kill that bastard!" I tried to force a smile but it was hard, my whole body aced. "Elliot, I-I want to go home." He rubbed the side of my face gently "okay babe I'll go get the nurse." I watched Elliot walk out. I touched my baby bump and whispered 'I'm sorry little one. I hope your okay, you're daddy, brother, auntie, and I can't wait to meet you. I love you little one.' Elliot walked back in with a short blonde haired woman. "Mrs. Stabler how are feeling?" I sniffled "Fine." She walked over to me checking my chart, "Okay you should be well enough to go home."

: A week later at Olivia's Apartment:

~Narrator's P.O.V~

Olivia padded into the living room "He's finally sleep." She sat on the couch next to Elliot, "Yeah, looks like you need a nap too, I don't want to fall asleep during the ultrasound." Olivia giggled, "I guess I could take a nap. What about you? You going to just sit here and hold me?" Elliot pulled Olivia down so her head was on his chest, "It's never boring, but I need a nap too baby." Olivia snuggled into his embrace, "Sounds good."

: 2 hours later at the doctor's office:

~Olivia's P.O.V~

I watched as Jacob sat on Elliot's lap "What's this?" Elliot asked pointing to his nose "Nose!" Jacob said with delight, "And what's this?" Elliot pointed at my belly "My baby brother!" I smiled "its you're baby sibling." The doctor came in "Okay Mrs. Stabler, are you ready?" I pulled up my shirt "Yes I am." She sat down and sprayed cold jelly on my stomach "Oh! It's cold!" the doctor laughed "Yes I'm sorry I wish it was someway it wasn't so cold." I smiled "Okay Mrs. and Mr. Stabler if you look at the monitor you'll see your baby." We looked I looked at Elliot, he grabbed my hand, "Do you want to know your baby's sex?" I looked at El again he nodded "Yes please." The doctor moved the monitor around some more. "Oh looks like you'll have a little baby girl!" I looked at Elliot he had a shit eating grin on his face. The doctor took pictures "Okay I'll be right back with your pictures okay Mrs. Stabler here you go." She handed me the pictures and we left.

Once we were back in the house Jacob sat in the living room playing. "A little girl who would've thought you'll be right?" I snuggled into Elliot's arms "We got to start thinking about names baby." I smirked "I know! But I just don't know what to name her." Elliot kissed the top of my head "Don't worry about it now baby, we have 6 months before we have to think of that." I giggled "I love you."

**So what are some names for baby Olivia! :D I really need some names because I don't know what to call her Review please! _ _ Stabler… fill in the blanks! I was thinking about making her middle name Tiana.. but give me a name if I like it I use it and give u a shout out! **** Next chap wedding plans!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: To help things make sense in this Chapter Olivia is now 5 1/2 months pregnant! (Yayy) Um, the SVU gang never had Alex as A.D.A; in my story Alex was never a lawyer. So that means she didn't meet the SVU detectives. And Melinda & Fin ARE together, I believe they should be together as much I believe in Elliot & Olivia should be together! Don't forget to review! (P.S- I still need names for the baby on the way. Girl names, so far I only have 1 **** I need more.) This chapter is slightly AU for Alex. Enjoy. XoXo **

**Wedding Plans & Old Friends**

~Olivia's P.O.V. ~

"El, honey I'm leaving. Are you sure you can handle Jacob by yourself?" I asked walking into the living room, I smiled as Jacob and El played. "Yea, I think I can handle him, maybe go to park play football." He paused tickling Jacob "How does sound buddy?" Jacob laughed "Good Daddy, I go get my football!" Jacob sped past me on his tiny feet.

Elliot walked over to me "So where you going baby?" I smiled "To pick out something's for our wedding. Mel and I are going to look at dresses." He kissed my lips sweetly with his hands on the small of back; kisses like this always made me cream in my pants. "Have fun babe." He released me and I put on my coat and shoes. "Jacob, Come give your mommy a hug before she leaves." Jacob came running out his room screaming "WAIT MA-MA! Don't leave!" Jacob ran into my waiting arms "I'll see you later Jakey. Be good for daddy, okay?" he kissed my check "Okay Ma-Ma, I love you!" I smiled happy that Jacob had finally discovered the letters 'L' and 'Y'. "I love you too Jake." I stood up again and Jacob said out "I love you too baby siser!" I really think she heard him because she gave me a nice kick it kind of hurt. My hand flew to my stomach "Ow," Elliot rushed to me "Are you okay baby?" I placed my on his shoulder; a gesture letting him know not to worry. "I'm fine it was just a strong kick. She loves you too Jacob."

: Bridal Store:

~Narrator's P.O.V. ~

"Oh Mel, look at this one!" Olivia said with a wide grin on her face. Melinda rushed over, "Oh Liv it's so pretty you should try it on." Olivia pulled out the long, white dress and headed to the dressing room. Melinda waited as Olivia put the dress on. "Okay Mel, I got it on." Olivia walked out the dressing room with a nervous look on her face. "Oh my God Olivia, you look so beautiful!" Olivia blushed as she walked to the mirror "Do you really think so?" she spun around admiring the dress, Melinda walked over smiling at her best friend "Of course I do, I think you should get that one Liv." Olivia smiled "I think so too, it's the best dress I tried on today, and considering it is about 5th." Olivia went back in the dressing room and took the dress off. Olivia paid for the dress, a veil, matching shoes, and a small bag.

"Mel why don't we go get some lunch before we go home?" Olivia asked when they got in the car with all their bags. Melinda got in the driver's seat and Olivia got in the passengers. "Sure, where do you want to go?" Olivia thought hard, "Oh how about Ruby Tuesday's?" Melinda pulled off driving to the restaurant "Ruby Tuesday's it is!" they walked into the restaurant, "Can we have a table for two please?" a host with black hair turned grabbing 3 menu's "Sure following me please." She said leading them to a nice table. A blonde woman walked to their table "Hi my name is Alex and I'll be your waitress this afternoon, can I take your order?" Olivia and Melinda placed their orders and started talking. However, Olivia couldn't help but think about familiar the waitress looked, little did Olivia know the waitress, Alex, was thinking the same thing.

"So Liv, when's the big day?" Olivia smiled "Well El, and I have talked about for maybe the middle of next month." Melinda moved some things around on the table making more space for their food. "I'm invited right?" Olivia face got sad "Well Melinda," she paused figuring out how to tell her. Melinda looked sad almost angry, she knew Olivia was serious because she called her by her full first name; Olivia hasn't done that since they met. "You're not invited. Want you in the wedding! Mel will you be my bridesmaid?" Melinda had a stupid look on her face "Oh my god Liv you're such a jokester! Of course I'll be your bridesmaid!" Olivia giggled "So who are you bringing as a date? Cough, Fin, Cough." Olivia fake coughed. Melinda shot her a look "I don't know if I want to bring a date at all!"

Olivia was about to speak when the waitress came back with their food. "Okay I have a Caesar salad and buffalo chicken salad." Melinda held up her hand "I had the Caesar salad." Alex sat down the Caesar in front of Melinda and the buffalo salad in front of Olivia. Before she walked off she asked "Is there anything else I can get you ladies?" Olivia looked up taking a mental picture of their waitress; she spaced out a little bit, "No, we're fine, thank you." Melinda said to Alex but looking at Olivia. When Alex walked away Melinda asked "Liv, what's wrong honey?" Olivia shook her head and replied still a little off "Um nothing, she just looks so familiar to me for some reason." They ate in silence while Olivia thought.

"That was good, I feel like I haven't sat and ate with you in a long time." Melinda giggled. "I know, we need more girl time!" Melinda cleaned her mouth "Hey I'll be right back I got to use the bathroom." Melinda walked away and Alex came back with the bill "Whenever you're ready ma'am." Olivia decided to take this chance, "Excuse me!" Alex spun around "Yes?" Olivia narrowed her eyes "I'm sorry but you look so familiar to me." Alex's face softened "You know Miss; you look familiar to me too. If you don't mind me asking what is your name?" Olivia looked at her now "Olivia. Olivia Benson." Alex scrunched her face again, "my name is Alex Cabot." Olivia thought hard. "Oh my God, that's it! We went to high school together! Lexy!" Alex's hand flew to her mouth "Holy shit! Livvy!" Olivia jumped up hugging Alex! "Oh my goodness it's been so long, how are you?"

Olivia let her go, Alex looked Olivia up and down and noticed Olivia's belly. "I'm fine, but look at you! Are you pregnant Livvy?" Olivia blushed "Yea, but look at you, you've changed so much, your hair got longer!" they giggled and talked then Melinda came back "Um.." Olivia quickly knew Melinda felt as if she was interrupting and she wanted to go home. "Alex this is my best friend Melinda, Mel this I my friend Alex, from high school." Melinda and Alex shook hands. "Um Liv are you ready, I'm sure El and Jacob are wondering where you are." Olivia's smile faded "oh yea, okay. Wow Alex it was so to see you again." Olivia handed Alex her phone number and said as she left "Call me we all can hang out sometime." Alex waved "Will do!"

"Wow I had a great day, I can't believe that I ran into my old best friend!" Olivia said happily when they pulled up to her building, Melinda forced out a fake smile "Yeah, it was nice." Olivia seen this but didn't want to bother her about it. "Um okay Mel, I'll call you later." Olivia left with bags. "El, honey I'm home!" Jacob came rushing out his room with paint on his hands "Ma-Ma!" Olivia stepped away from Jacob, "Whoa little guy go wash your hands before hugging mommy." Olivia kissed his forehead. "El where are you honey?" Olivia walked into Jacob's room looking for Elliot. She went back into the living room, Elliot ran out the closet scooping Olivia up in his arms "Ah Elliot, what the hell!" Olivia laughed slapping him playfully on his shoulder "I scared you baby?" Olivia smiled "Hell yeah. Are you trying to send me into labor?" Elliot put her down and sat on the couch with her, "if it helps get my little girl any quicker then I'll scare you every day." Jacob came running out the bathroom "Look ma-ma clean hands!" Olivia picked him up, "Now that's better, come sit with mommy and daddy." She sat him between the both of them.

"Ma-ma I have some cookies please?" Jacob asked looking at Olivia with pleading eyes. "Su-" Elliot cut her off "Jacob you already asked me 3 times and I said no." Olivia looked at Elliot "El, he can have some cookies." Olivia got up holding Jacobs hand; she led him in the kitchen. "Sit here and eat your cookies Jakey, then you can come sit with mommy and daddy again. Olivia sat back down next to Elliot, he laughed. "What's so funny?" Elliot held her close to him, "Jacob has you wrapped around his finger!" Olivia made a shocked face "No he doesn't… okay maybe a little. But when she gets here she's going to have you wrapped around all of her tiny little fingers." Olivia said as she placed Elliot's hand on her stomach, Little Olivia kicked at the feel of her father's hand on her temporary home. Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia passionately he broke the kiss and said "She always had me wrapped around her finger, since the day you told me you were pregnant." Olivia smiled wrapping her arms around his neck, kissing him again. Elliot held closely, then he tightened his grip a tiny bit getting what he wanted; Olivia moaned in his mouth. They pulled apart when Jacob came in the room. Elliot, Olivia, & Jacob sat together; Elliot said when Jacob fell asleep on his mother's lap.

"I'll never get tired of 2 things about you Liv." Olivia looked confused, "What?" Elliot kissed her check softly "When you moan in my mouth, oh God that shit is so sexy, I can cum just from that. And you holding a baby, you look so beautiful holding a baby, sleeping with a baby, being pregnant." Olivia blushed hard, "Thanks baby," she paused kissing him "I love you so much Elliot." He smiled "I love you too Liv."

**So sorry it took me ****FOREVER**** to update, been so busy, and had a bit of writers block O.o Reviews about ideas keeps writers block away ****. So I think next chapter will be the wedding & Honeymoon! Yayy! Baby Names please! **** And where should Elliot & Olivia go for their honeymoon… I was thinking Hawaii, what do y'all think? Tell me in a review: Baby names, where Liv & El should honeymoon, ideas for later chapters, and lines y'all want any character's to say! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So this is the wedding/honeymoon chapter… Enjoy, it's a pretty sweet small wedding. Also I still only have ****1**** name for baby Olivia; I need at least one more. So with that being said, Read, Review, and leave me a name for little Olivia! This chapter is pretty short sorry ****I need ideas!**

**~Narrator's P.O.V~**

Olivia stood in a full length mirror completely dressed. She had on her dress, veil, shoes, and now was getting her make-up down. "Wow Mel, I can't believe I'm getting married." Olivia paused gazing at herself when the make-up artist was done, "No, I can believe I'm getting married but I can't believe I'm getting married to Elliot Stabler." Melinda walked over in her tan bride's maid dress. "I know Liv, I'm so happy for you." Alex walked over, "Liv, I know we just met but thank you so much for inviting me; it means the world to me." The ladies stayed in their room while the men got ready.

Elliot sighed happily, "Hey man do you think I'm doing the right thing?" Elliot asked both Munch and Fin, "What marrying baby-girl?" Elliot put his jacket on "Yeah, I mean do you think I'm moving things too fast?" Fin looked at Munch and they both laughed out loud, "Ha too slow? John and I had a bet since the first day you met her we would end up with two Stabler's at the precinct." Elliot looked angry but he was really shocked, "Y'all always betting!" someone knocked on the door, "Elliot you ready?" Cragen asked peeking in, "Yeah Don." Elliot, the groom's maid, and the bride's maid went into the church and waited for Olivia.

"Olivia are you ready sweetie?" Cragen asked in a fatherly voice. "Yes." Fin's niece, Angie, walked down the aisle sprinkling the ground with flowers. Olivia came out in an arm link with Don. _'God she looks so beautiful.' _Elliot thought as he watched his soon to be wife stood in front of him. "Hi" Olivia mouthed looking into Elliot's eyes, "Hey." He mouthed back. The preacher started speaking but Elliot and Olivia were lost starring into each other's eyes. "Do you, Elliot Stabler, take this beautiful woman, Olivia Benson, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Elliot snapped out if his gaze "I do." Elliot's eyes filled with tears but they didn't spill, "Do you, Olivia Benson, take this handsome man, Elliot Stabler, to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes as well. "I do." Two of Olivia's tears fell when she seen her son, Jacob, come down the aisle with a tux on and holding the rings on a red pillow, Elliot slipped the ring on her finger, and Olivia slipped the other ring on Elliot's finger. "With that being said I pronounce you two husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Elliot lifted Olivia's veil out if her face and kissed her passionately while everyone cheered and clapped.

"Elliot I love you so much!" Olivia said through her tears of joy. "I love you too baby. C'mon Liv, I want you to throw the bouquet so we can go, I can't wait to get to Hawaii." Olivia giggled and went to the top of a stand; a group of woman gathered behind Olivia and waited eagerly. Olivia threw the bouquet behind her, she turned and seen her best friend Melinda holding the bouquet in her arms smiling! Olivia walked to her "Oh my goodness Mel, you know this means you're going to get married next right." Melinda laughed, "Ha! Me get married soon, nah, I still want to be single and mingle." Just as she said that Fin walked over "Hm Mel, I see you caught the flowers." Melinda perked up "Yup, their pretty right?" Fin moved a piece of hair out her face, which was now straightened, "Not half as pretty as you." Melinda blushed as she looked down "Oh Fin, thank you that's so sweet." Olivia smiled watching them; Fin lifted her chin with his index finger "I only say it because it's true Mel." Fin leaned down and kissed Melinda sweetly, he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Melinda smiled wide, "I love you too."

"Hey Liv, you ready baby, the plane is waiting." Elliot said as he wrapped an arm around Olivia's waist. "Mel, can Jacob stay with you for the two weeks we're gone?" Melinda smiled "Of course he can." Elliot and Olivia said their good-byes and got on the plane. Olivia almost slept the whole way to Hawaii. "Liv, baby, wake up we're here." Elliot and Olivia got off the plane and went into their temporary house on the beach. "Oh El, this is beautiful." Olivia said shocked as they walked in together. "Yes it is. Now, get over here Mrs. Stabler." Elliot kissed her while they walked into the bedroom. "Mm El, why would they give us all this champagne and they know I can't drink it?" Olivia asked rubbing her belly. "Because I don't think they remembered." Olivia giggled, "El, do you mind if we just rest tonight, we both had a long day." Elliot kissed her again and said "Of course I'm going to go take a shower."

Olivia put on pajama's and climbed into her bed looking through pictures on her phone, she stopped at one. A picture of Jacob and her; Jacob looked just like her in this picture. Olivia felt tears spring into her eyes, "My baby. I miss you Jakey." Tears ran down Olivia's face, she tried to hide them when Elliot got out the shower but she failed. Elliot came back in the bedroom wearing only his boxers, "Olivia? What's wrong baby, why are you crying?" Olivia sniffled as Elliot came and lay down next to her holding her. "El, I miss Jacob, I never been away from him for a whole day. I always kiss him goodnight and tuck him in, but I can't El." Elliot knew that Olivia really did miss Jacob but he also knew that she didn't cry over things like that, it was just the hormones. "It's okay Liv, I'm here baby, don't work I'm sure Melinda and Fin are taking good care of him. I promise tomorrow we can call and speak to Jacob." Olivia nodded, Elliot held her until her breathing evened out and he was certain she was sleeping, then he got comfortable and slept with his wife.

~Meanwhile in the Warner household~

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Jacob yelled for his mother, Melinda and Fin had been trying to put him to bed for almost 2 hours now. Melinda picked him up and gently rocked him back and forth. "Jacob your mommy and daddy went away for a little while. They'll be back soon though I promise, but please go to sleep for Auntie Mel." Melinda begged Jacob to go to sleep. She put him back in his bed and within minutes Jacob was sleeping soundly. Fin came into the room, "wow, you did it." Melinda sighed "Yeah I did but I can't do this for an hour every night baby, we have to call them and ask them what to do." They looked at sleeping Jacob, "I know honey we will."

**A/N: really short quick chapter... but uh what is Mel, Fin, El, and Liv going to do about Jacob? Also some baby names please! AND if there's absolutely anything you want anyone to do/say tell me and I'll make it happen! Thanks for reading more chapters to come Review! BTW Happy Valentines Day to all! why dont you all be mine and leave me a sweet review of ideas 3 XoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for all of your reviews and everyone following the story, you all ROCK! I'm sorry my updating is slow, been busy but PLEASE stay with me! I need some ideas please... Here we go! I want to say that this story year/month is the month and year now. So that would be February, and it's 2011. Enjoy, Read & Review XoXo **

~Olivia's P.O.V ~

I woke up in the dark on Elliot's bare chest, wrapped in his arms. I was very hesitant to move because I woke up from being too aroused and was in need of serious release, I was having a steamy dream about Elliot and me. I looked at the clock, 2:47 am. I smirked when I got an idea; I slipped out of Elliot's arms, and was more than happy he was a hard sleeper.

I slid under the covers and pulled Elliot's penis out of his boxers and started stroking him with my mouth. Elliot started moaning, I kept stroking him with my mouth until he woke up and looked at me. "Liv, baby, what, are you doing?" I let him go but stroked him my hand, "I was having a wet dream and I needed some release."

I pulled my shirt and pants off, and then continued to suck him. "Mm Liv, I'm going to cum!" I sucked harder, it had been a while since I tasted Elliot and I wanted him. "Fuck Liv, baby!" Elliot groaned as he came in my mouth. I buried him deep, the tip of his cock hitting the back of my throat. I kissed my way up Elliot's body. When I got to his lips I kissed him hard, he groaned, pulling at my hips. "Why are in such a hurry Mr. Stabler?" Elliot groaned frustrated

"Liv I want you baby, now, please!" I smiled happy I had all the control. "Hmm is that so, so maybe I should let it happen then." I lowered myself slowly onto his hard waiting cock. I hissed in a slight discomfort, I noted in my head, having sex while you're pregnant feels like being a virgin all over again.

"Oh Liv, baby are okay?" Elliot seen me freeze up, "Yea, El I want to take it slow tonight please." Elliot kissed me softly "Of course baby." Elliot started to thrust into me softly. "Oh, El, you feel so good baby." Elliot held my hands above my head and kissed me sweetly as he worked inside body,

"Liv, baby you're so tight." Elliot sucked my neck leaving a mark "Mm El, I'm close." Elliot sped up a little bit, "Oh Elliot!" I held his shoulder as my body shook, "I know baby, damn it Liv." Elliot shot his hot cum into me. He pulled out of me and pulled the covers over us, holding me. "That was nice Elliot, thank you." He kissed my neck. "Baby you don't ever have to thank me, I love to please you." We drifted off to sleep.

~Narrator's P.O.V~

Olivia stretched in the large bed, she turned over and seen her husband was missing, "El?" as if on cue Elliot walked in. "Shh don't go calling a search party I'm right here." Elliot had a tray with eggs, bacon, and grits on it. The tray also had a cup of sugar-free tea, a rose and a note. Olivia smiled "Oh El, this is so beautiful." Elliot sat the tray down in front of Olivia, and watched as she started eating, "Oh, El I'm sorry. Do you want some?"

Elliot smiled at how caring Olivia was "No Hun' I ate already, and I wanted to feed my two favorite girls." Olivia blushed, as she sipped her tea. "Wow that was so good Elliot!" Elliot kissed her forehead right before he picked up her tray. He quickly looked it over and seen her note untouched. "Liv, aren't you going to read your note?" Olivia looked up from her 6 month and growing belly, and grabbed the note and read it while one hand rested on her belly.

~12:30pm~

'_Liv, hop in the shower and meet me on the beach at 4:00; wear something loose._

_Can't wait to see you, I love you Mrs. Stabler. –El' _

Olivia smiled climbing out the bed running to the kitchen to look for Elliot, "Elliot where are you?" she seen another note on the wall,

'_I already left, hurry Liv I'm waiting; Stabler's are never late… to anything. –El' _

Olivia ran back to her room jumping in the shower, a large smile plastered on her face. Olivia got out and put on Elliot's favorite perfume and lotion set. She put on a white ankle length cloth dress and tied her hair back. Olivia grabbed her phone, and walked to the door were she found another.

~3:45pm~

'_Leave your cell phone Liv, you won't need it. –El'_

Olivia smirked Elliot knew her so well. She slipped on her sandals and headed to the beach. "

"Elliot you rushed me to see the beach?" Olivia said Elliot held her waist "No Liv, I rushed you to see this." Elliot led Olivia to a nice candle lit dinner. "Oh Elliot this is beautiful." He took her to the seat, "Liv, this is our last day on the honeymoon." Olivia was sad "What, Elliot why?" Elliot looked down not wanting to see her eyes "Well Liv, Mel, called me an-"

Olivia cut him off angrily "Melinda called you and you didn't let me talk to Jacob? What the hell Elliot! I'm going home to call my baby!" Olivia jumped out her seat and started to walk off. "Olivia, come back. LIV!" Elliot ran after her, he grabbed her arm and spun her around, "Olivia I had my cell phone for a reason, and when Melinda called she was at work and Jacob was at daycare."

Olivia felt silly for acting like a bitchy about it, "I'm sorry I just want to talk to my baby. I miss him so much." Elliot led her back to the table; he pulled out cell phone and dialed a number. "Hey Fin. No everything's fine, but we're going to come home tomorrow because Liv misses Jacob a lot." Fin said on the other line _'Yea man you better keep her happy she's pregnant!' _Elliot laughed "Fin is Jacob around?" he heard Fin pass the phone to Jacob and say 'it's daddy.' Elliot waited to hear his son's voice that he missed a lot too; but had a different way of showing it than Olivia.

'_Daddy,' _

"Hey buddy, how are you? You're mommy and I miss you so much." That's when Jacob demanded he speak to his mother.

'_I want to speak to ma-ma!' _Elliot passes the phone to Olivia and mouthed "He's such a momma's boy." Olivia giggled.

"Jakey, oh I miss you so much honey!"

'_Mommy I miss you, I want to go with you. Please mommy, I want to go home.' _Tears filled Olivia's eyes,

"Jacob mommy will be home tomorrow, I promise." Jacob was now getting upset.

'_No Ma-ma I want to see you now! Please ma-ma I want to go home.' _Jacob started crying.

"Jacob, I'm sorry baby, here talk to daddy." Olivia passed the phone to Elliot and hid her face in her hands and sobbed.

Jacob dropped the phone and ran to Melinda crying hard. Fin picked up the phone, _'Hey man I'm sorry he got so upset, he's with Mel now. If you want I'll call you guys later and maybe he'll feel better.' _Fin paused _'Damn is that baby-girl crying?' _Elliot sighed "Yea that's her, I'm going to talk to her, bye." Elliot hung up and walked to Olivia. Once he got next to her she jumped up, "Elliot please don't, I need to be alone!" Elliot was sad that she felt like this and didn't want anyone to help her.

Olivia raced home and curled up on the couch crying. Elliot cleaned up the dinner on the beach and went home. He seen Olivia crying on the couch, he sat next to her and rubbed her back, "Liv, it's okay honey, we're going home tomorrow, and you'll see Jacob don't worry." Olivia looked up at Elliot with her eyes red from crying so much. "El, I'm sorry. Damn being pregnant it makes me so hormonal. But El I really do miss Jacob, a lot. So much that it surprises me. I've grown to love him so quickly… too quickly."

Elliot pulled her to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder. "Liv, it's a good thing that you let yourself him quickly. Shit it took you 12 years to admit you loved me." Olivia smiled "Well you we're married, I couldn't tell a married man I loved him… an unhappily married man at that." Elliot rubbed her stomach "Yea I was, wasted 20 years of my life on that bitch Kathy." Olivia sighed, "El, I don't want to talk about her on our honeymoon." Elliot kissed the top of her head, "We won't ever have to honey she's out of our life."

Olivia snuggled closer to Elliot, "So Mr. Stabler, since you got remarried are you any happier?" Elliot picked up her and led her to their bedroom, "Of course I Am." Elliot started peppering Olivia in kisses, "El, honey please I want to rest. I need to have a lot of energy to see my baby tomorrow… and last night wasn't so comfortable." Elliot laughed "Okay babe," Elliot held Olivia tightly and they fell asleep.

~The Next Day~

Elliot was first to wake up in the morning he slipped out of bed and started packing up his and Liv's things. He glanced at the clock, "Shit, 8:30." Elliot went back into their bedroom, "Liv, honey come on, wake up love." Elliot rubbed her arms, Olivia rolled over "Ugh, what time is it?" Elliot laughed at the tired look on her face, "8:30, we got to go the plane leave at 9:20."

Olivia jumped up and put her clothes on and Elliot did the same. They left the house and boarded the plane. "Wow Liv, you're really tired huh?" Elliot asked after they settled in their seats and he seen Olivia yawn. Olivia put her hand on her stomach and said sleepily "Yea, our little girl keeps my tired. God I can't to meet her; only 3 more months." Elliot let Olivia rest her head on his shoulder, "I know baby I can't either, but right now just rest honey." Olivia listened to her husband.

"Liv, baby wake up, honey, we're back in New York." Olivia popped her head up, "Uh, I gotta pee El." Elliot carried their luggage to the taxi, "Shit, okay Liv, can you hold it, we'll be home in 15 minutes." Elliot put their things in the taxi and told them the address, "Hurry please." Olivia added. When they got to their house Olivia ran out the taxi and ran into their house, she opened the door and before she get anywhere all of her closest friends jump up and yelled "Welcome Home!" Olivia screamed and accidentally peed on herself.

"Holy Shit," Melinda seen the puddle around Olivia's feet and rushed to her side, "Liv, did your water just break? Oh god please don't tell me we scared you into labor." Olivia was still in shock "No. you didn't I uh, I peed on myself." Olivia's face was flushed, "Oh, okay come on let's get you upstairs and change your clothes." Melinda seen Elliot walking in and motioned for everyone to hide again as her and Olivia ran upstairs. Elliot walked in "Liv?" then he seen a puddle on the floor, "Welcome Home!" everyone said again, "Is this from Liv, did her, water just brake?"

"No, honey it didn't, our little girl is still in here." Olivia said as she walked down the stairs with one hand over her stomach and the other holding up her long dress. "Oh Liv, you look beautiful." He kissed her forehead and smiled to his friends. For the next three hours Elliot and Olivia enjoyed their welcome home party. After everyone left Olivia told Melinda to stay, "So, Mel, where's Jacob?" Melinda looked at her phone "he should be here soon but I got to go." Melinda ran out the house before Olivia could stop her.

Olivia sat in the living room bored and depressed, the doorbell rang. Olivia got up and went to her room leaving Elliot to answer it. Olivia laid in their king size bed, alone and sad. Elliot opened the door and Jacob jumped into his arms "DADDY!" Jacob yelled Fin gave Elliot Jacob's bag told him something then left. Elliot carried Jacob into their bedroom, "Hey Liv, I got something for you, or uh, someone." Olivia had her back turned to him, "What Elliot?" he put Jacob on the bed and Jacob hugged Olivia "MOMMY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Jacob yelled, tears filled Olivia eyes, she picked Jacob up and kissed his head, "Oh Jacob, I'm so happy for home baby." Olivia's tears fell, "Mommy why are you crying?"

Olivia wiped some of her tears "Their happy tears baby, I'm happy you're home." Jacob hugged Olivia again, and then he yawned, "You sleepy baby?" Jacob rubbed his eyes, "Yes, ma-ma." Olivia stood with him, "You want to sleep?" Jacob wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck, "yes but I want to sleep with you." Olivia laid back down, "Okay honey." Elliot lay in bed with them, he watched as Olivia, rubbed Jacob's back until he fell asleep. "Ya know Liv you're a great mother." Olivia kissed him and said, "Well you're a great father." Olivia let some time pass before she asked Elliot, "El, you know Jacob's second birthday is next week, what do you want to do for him?" Elliot kissed her nose "We can give him a themed party," Olivia smiled "Sounds good, I'll start making plans this week." Elliot held her tightly "He's going to love this party."

**A/N: Next chapter, Jacob's Birthday party! Yayy! Any ideas for what Theme? Reviews please, also so so so so sorry for my slow updating. **** Reviews are nice!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I have writers block.. :( I can't think of what to do next... Some suggestions please :D XoXo Read & Review! Thank you so much for staying with me! Sorry this one is so short.**

"Okay everyone get ready to hide, Jacob will be here any minute." Olivia said to all of Jacob's party guest. Olivia hid behind the closet since her big baby belly wouldn't let her bend down and get back up. Fin and Melinda hid behind the couch while everyone else hid all over the kitchen and living room.

Elliot walked in talking to Jacob as if it was a regular day. "Daddy I like the Giants!" Jacob yelled as they walked up to the house. "I know son, I'm happy they won. You having a good birthday?" Jacob smiled "The best, but where's ma-ma?" Everyone jumped up and yelled "SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Jacob!" Jacob smiled as he ran in the house, "Auntie Melly, Uncle Fin!" Fin picked up Jacob "Hey man! How old are you now, 26?" Jacob laughed "No silly, I'm three!" Fin put him down, "Can you show me on your little fingers how much that is?" Melinda asked, Jacob held up three fingers, "This many auntie Melly!" Melinda laughed then kissed his forehead.

Jacob ran off saying hi to the rest of his family. "Ma-ma!" Jacob yelled when he seen Olivia sneak into the kitchen. "Hi baby! Happy birthday!" Jacob smiled and wrapped his arms around Olivia's legs. Olivia sat down in a chair and pulled Jacob on her lap. "Did you have fun with daddy?" She asked as she put a Giant's party hat on him. "Yup! The giants won ma-ma!" Olivia smiled and put him down "I know baby. Now I need you to do me a favor honey." Jacob looked up at her, "What mommy?" Olivia held him closely "Can you tell daddy to come here please." Jacob squirmed out of his mothers hold, and started running towards the living room, "Jacob wait!" Jacob stopped and ran back to her, "yes mommy?" Olivia smiled, "I love you." Jacob ran to Olivia hugging her, "I love you too ma-ma, and thank you for my party I really like it." Jacob let her go and ran into the living room.

"Daddy!" Jacob yelled as he pulled Elliot towards the kitchen. "What is it Jake?" Jacob pulled his hand harder, "Mommy wants you!" Elliot laughed then kissed Jacob's forehead, "Alright, in the meantime go talk to Uncle John, I think he has something for you!" Jacob let Elliot go and ran to Munch. "Hey baby, how ya feeling?" Olivia smiled at her husband "Bloated, my ankles hurt, and she's been kicking around ever since you left, and she won't stop, but aside from all that I'm great." Elliot laughed and kissed her lips softly, "It's okay, how about tonight after we put Jacob to bed I'll give you a massage?" Olivia moaned softly, "Hmm that sounds good." Elliot and Olivia went back to Jacob's party.

"Okay everyone let's get ready to sing happy birthday and cut the cake." Elliot said as it started getting late, Jacob ran over to the table where his cake was it read 'Happy 3rd Birthday Jacob!' Everyone gathered around the table, Jacob, Elliot, and Olivia, stood behind the table. Olivia lit the candles and everyone started singing, "Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Jacob, Happy birthday to you! How old are you now? How old are now? How old are you now? Are ya 1? Are ya 2? Are ya 3?" Jacob held up 3 fingers and yelled "Stop! I'm 3!" Everyone laughed "Okay Jakey, blow out your candles honey and make a wish." Olivia whispered, Jacob leaned down and blew hard, and the candles went out for about 4 seconds but lit back up, "Uh oh Jake, look! They didn't go out what happened?" Jacob looked at the candles and blew again but they didn't go out. Everyone laughed, "Alright son, you're turning blue. They're trick candles." Elliot said through his laughs. Olivia pulled each candle out carefully and placed them in a bowl of water.

They cut the cake and everyone enjoyed it. "Bye you guys thanks for coming, I'm sure he had a good time. I'll call you tomorrow Mel." Olivia said to Melinda to Fin. "Thanks for having us baby-girl, and El, I'll see you tomorrow." Melinda and Fin left. "Liv, come here." Olivia walked back into the living room rubbing her stomach trying to calm down her baby from kicking so much, "What happened baby?" Elliot turned and put a finger over his lips signaling for her to be quite, she looked at Jacob, he was out like a light, "Aww," Olivia whispered as Elliot picked him up and took him to his room. "Mm I love you daddy." Jacob mumbled when Elliot laid him down in his bed, "I love you too Jacob." He kissed his forehead then turned his light off and left to be with his wife.

"He's is so tired!" Elliot said as he climbed into bed, "Yea, I'm so happy for him. He looked like he had a good time." Elliot took the book out of Olivia's hands and kissed her, "Yea he did, now its your turn to have a good time." Olivia kissed him sweetly, "El, I'm sorry baby but I'm so tired, and she just keeps kicking." Elliot laughed, "I didn't want sex baby, I want to pamper you." Elliot said as he lifted up her shirt to see her 8 month belly, "God, I feel like these eight months passed so quickly." Elliot said as he started kissing her stomach softly, "Hey sweetie, it's daddy, I can't wait to meet you." Olivia smiled "Mm, well thank you, but she's going to kick the hell out of you're lips." Elliot pulled her shirt down and rubbed her belly. "Hm, she isn't kicking now," Olivia looked at him puzzled, "she is such a daddy's girl. She didn't hear you're voice all day and it upset her I guess." Olivia kissed him, "She loves her daddy." Elliot held her closely and they started to drift off.

"El you still up?" Olivia asked 15 minutes later, "Yea, because I just like to watch you sleep." Elliot said while he laughed, "Oh shut up, baby, what did. Fin mean when he said he'll see you tomorrow?" Elliot smirked, "Fin said he'll keep Jacob for tomorrow night while we go to dinner to make up for our honeymoon. So, Mrs. Stabler, will you go to dinner with me tomorrow night?" Olivia giggled, "Yes I will Mr. Stabler! By the way we have awesome friends!" Elliot held her closer, "Yes we do."

**A/N: Next chapter Elliot and Olivia's date and Olivia runs into someone special how will Elliot react to this persons arrival? Review please! (Who do you guys think it is?) **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I want to give a special thanks to everyone that reviewed on any chapter! Thank you so much everyone for staying with me! Enjoy XoXo! I have big plans for this story! Read & Review! (You all are going to ****LOVE**** this chapter!) If you have any ideas let me know. (I need idea's!) **

"Liv?" Elliot called for his wife, "In the bedroom!" She yelled back. Elliot walked into their bedroom Jacob not far behind him, "Hey baby," he kissed her. "Mommy!" Jacob yelled flashing his biggest smile, "Hey Jake! How's my little man?" Olivia leaned down and kissed him sweetly, "I'm good mommy!" Olivia patted down his auburn hair, with brown highlights, "You ready to go with Auntie Mel, and Uncle Fin?" Jacob clapped "Yup!" Olivia's phone rang she turned to go get. Elliot quickly leaned down and gave Jacob a piece of candy, and whispered "Here don't tell mommy! Go pack up some toys to take with you to Auntie Mel's house and make sure you get your favorite blanket." Jacob whispered "Okay," then he ran off eating a blue lollipop.

"Uh, that was Cragen, he said that this is my last week on desk duty then I have to go on maternity leave." Elliot made a sad face, "I'm not going to be with my two favorites girls all the time anymore?" Olivia laughed, "Not all the time, but he also said he'll give you early shifts." Elliot kissed her, "that's good by the way you look beautiful!" Olivia playfully smacked him, "Oh please, I'm wearing maternity clothes." Elliot smiled, "So? Whatever you wear you look sexy in it." Olivia smiled, "Thank you honey," she went to the kitchen to make Jacob a snack before he left, Elliot followed and watched her.

"Jacob, honey, come get your snack." Jacob came running in to the kitchen with blue all around his mouth, on his shirt, all over his fingers, and his teeth were blue. "Don't tell mommy." Olivia shot Elliot a mean look, "Elliot! How many times do I have to tell you not to give him candy? Then you tell him 'don't tell mommy.'" Olivia scolded Elliot as she picked Jacob up and put him on the counter. "Don't move Jacob." Elliot looked at Olivia, "I'm sorry baby, I was just trying to let him have some fun." Olivia took the sticky wet with slob lollipop from Jacob's sticky blue fingers. "I understand, but Elliot he's going to be jumping off the walls now." Olivia grabbed a wipe and started to clean Jacob off, "Can you go and get him a clean shirt please?" Elliot got up and came back, "Here honey," Olivia took Jacob's "blue" shirt off and put the new one on. "Okay go play, and no more candy!"

Elliot went into the bedroom to get ready. "El?" Olivia followed, but he didn't answer, "El are you mad at me?" Elliot turned around and hugged her, "Liv I'm not mad but I was just trying to let Jacob have some fun." Elliot kissed her, "I just don't want him to act so wild when we aren't watching him." Elliot smiled and walked in the closet to find some clothes, Olivia sighed and then asked so softly it was almost a whisper, "El, do you think I'm still attractive even though I'm all big and pregnant?" Elliot turned around taking her small hands in his large, "Liv, I can't believe you just asked me that! You are so sexy, I love you so much, and I always will." He kissed her softly, "I love you too El. C'mon we're going to be late for our reservation." She wiped some of her lip stick off his lips and they left.

"Hey Liv, my God! You're getting so big!" Olivia laughed and said sarcastically, "Well I'm only 8 months pregnant." Melinda put her hand on Olivia's still growing belly "She's going to be so pretty, smart, and healthy. I just know it, her mommy and daddy are going to take good care of her. I can't wait to meet her." Melinda said as she rubbed Olivia's belly, feeling the baby kick. "Yea, it'll be our first newborn, I'm so nervous." Olivia said as she gave Melinda Jacob's favorite blanket. Elliot finally came to the doorstep holding Jacob. Jacob's small head rested Elliot's shoulder, "He passed out after 15 minutes in the car." Elliot said as he walked into the house putting Jacob in his race car bed. Elliot and Olivia loved the fact that Melinda and Fin used their spare bedroom as a room for Jacob, and in about a month it'll be a bedroom for Jacob and his little sister. "Yea, he should be tired, El gave him some candy and he was hype so he wore his self out." Olivia said as she shot Elliot a look but smiled, "Thank you guys so much for doing this, it means so much to us." Fin laughed, "It's no problem we felt bad that you had to come home from you're honeymoon early." They walked to the door, "That's nice, thank you and we'll see you tonight or in the morning?" Melinda opened the door, "Tomorrow morning, go enjoy yourselves, don't worry about Jacob we'll take good care of him." Olivia blushed, "Thanks, you guys are awesome friends, hell your are family! I love you Mel, thanks again." Olivia said, as they left for the restaurant.

"Hi can we have a table for two please?" Elliot asked being a gentlemen, "Sure, right this way," a woman with short black hair told the both of them. She sat them down at a table because she seen Olivia's belly. "A waitor will be right with you." The woman said with a smile before she walked away. Elliot and Olivia picked up their menus, "What do you want to get honey?" Elliot asked her, "Um, I think I want the baked salmon with tomato slices and rice. What about you?" Elliot looked at Olivia shocked, "Baby you hate tomato's!" Olivia put a hand on her belly, "Yea but our little girl changes my taste buds." Elliot smiled, "Okay, I want the steak with potatoes and rice." Olivia nodded and they waited for their waitor. "Hi my name is Alice and I will be your waitress today. Are you ready order?" A short woman with black and red spiky hair asked as she pulled out a notepad "Yes, I'll have the salmon and rice, and can you put extra tomatoes on it." Olivia said first the waitress nodded then looked at Elliot, "I'll have the steak, rice, and mashed potatoes." Alice nodded as she wrote their orders done, "How do you want your steak?" Elliot shrugged, "Well done," the waitress nodded and put her book away, "And what do want to drink?" Elliot said without asking Olivia, "Water," the waitress nodded and walked away.

When the food came Elliot and Olivia ate in silence exchanging small smiles. "Ow," Olivia said rubbing her belly Elliot looked up, "You okay baby?" Olivia sipped her water, "Yea, either she's full or that was just a hard kick." Elliot was concerned but didn't press her about it. "Ow," Olivia said a few minutes later, "Liv? What's wrong?" Olivia sipped more water and rubbed her belly again, "I'm fine El, don't worry eat," Elliot looked at Olivia almost every 2 minutes to make sure she was okay, when he was certain she was fine and went back to eating but Olivia called him with fear in her voice, "El?" Elliot looked up, "What? What's wrong honey?" Olivia put her hand up to show Elliot, "Olivia please tell me you spilled water on your lap." Olivia shook her head with tears in her eyes, "El my water just broke! Oh my God Elliot, she's not suppose to be here until next month!" Elliot pulled out some money and threw it on the table and got up to help Olivia, "I know baby, it's okay, c'mon we got to get to a hospital." They walked out of the restaurant, and got a cab, "We need to go to the nearest hospital, now!" Elliot told the cab driver as Olivia got in. Elliot pulled his phone out his pocket and called Melinda, "Hey Mel, listen Olivia's water just broke and we're on our way to the hospital right-" Olivia cut them off with a scream, "AHHH! EL!" She squeezed his hand hard as the first contraction hit her, "Oh my goodness is that Olivia?" Melinda asked, "Yea it is can you meet us at the hospital and tell everyone else please?" Elliot said before he hung up. "That's be 15 dollars." The cab driver said Elliot threw a 20 at him and yelled keep the change.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! My wife is going into labor!" Elliot yelled to a nurse, "Okay, how many months is she? And what is her name?" Elliot looked at Olivia who had started crying along the way, "She's 8 months and her name is Olivia Stabler, but if can't find Stabler look for Olivia Benson." Elliot told the nurse, as a man came and sat Olivia in a wheelchair, "Elliot! Ow!" Elliot stroked her hair, "I know baby, I know." The nurse paged the doctor, "Okay Mr. Stabler, you'll have to stay right here while we get everything ready for Mrs. Stabler, we'll come get you so you can be there when your daughter is born," they started to take Olivia further into the hospital, "ELLIOT!" Elliot felt so bad that he couldn't go with his wife, "It's okay Liv, I'm coming baby,"

Elliot went in the waiting area and started pasting, "Elliot, how is she?" Melinda asked worried with tears in her own eyes, "They said they wanted to take some blood and get ready but they won't let me go with her," Melinda rubbed her forehead, "Oh, God, I hope she's okay!" Elliot nodded then noticed Jacob wasn't with her, "Where's Jacob?" Melinda smiled, "He wanted to walk with Fin, I rushed in here. Don said he's on his way, along with Munch." Fin walked in holding a Jacob's spider-man bag, "Daddy!" Jacob ran into Elliot's arms, "Jacob," Elliot sat down holding Jacob on his lap, "Daddy why are when in the hospital?" Elliot smiled, "Because Jake, we might meet your baby sister tonight," Don walked in with Munch, "Grand-pa Don!" Jacob jumped off of Elliot's lap and into Cragen's arms, "Hey, Jacob, how's my favorite grand-son? Are you excited?" Jacob smiled he took a real liking to Don, after Olivia adopted him. "For what grand-pa?" Don laughed, "To meet your baby sister, silly head!" Jacob laughed and squirmed as Don tickled him, "Yea I am, I got something for her." Don put him down, "oh yea, that's nice." They all sat and waited for the nurse to come back.

"Ma'am can you put this gown on, and get on the table?" Olivia started to get undressed, "Can you get my husband and my sister please?" The woman left the room and went to the waiting area, "Who's here for Olivia Stabler?" Everyone stood up, including Jacob who held Elliot's hand the whole time, "Whoa, we're looking for her husband, Elliot Stabler, and her sister, Melinda Warner." Elliot raised his free hand and Melinda did the same, "That's us." The nurse looked at her paperwork, "Okay follow me please." Elliot leaned down so he was face-to-face with Jacob, "Okay Jake, daddy's got to go help mommy with your little sister okay, so can you sit with Uncle Fin, Uncle John, and Grand-pa Don, please?" Jacob wrapped his arms around Elliot's neck "No daddy, I wanna go with you! I wanna see mommy!" Elliot stood up holding Jacob, "Okay son, you got to let me go, don't you want me to help mommy?" Jacob started crying "No daddy, I want to stay with you!" Elliot motioned for someone to take Jacob, Melinda took Jacob from Elliot, "Go Elliot, I'll stay here." Jacob cried as he tried to squirm his way out of Melinda's hold, "NO daddy!" Elliot almost had tears in his eyes, "It's okay Jacob, I'll be back, I promise, I love you." Jacob yelled through his cries, "I love you too daddy."

Melinda, Fin, John, Don, and Jacob, who slept on Melinda's shoulder all sat in the waiting room to hear about Olivia and their baby. It had seemed like forever, before Elliot came out. When he did he had on light purple scrubs, "Hey," Don looked up, "How is she? The baby?" Elliot looked at Jacob sleeping, "Liv's fine, she's tired, and the baby is perfect, she looks just like Olivia, she has hazel eyes." Elliot paused taking Jacob from Melinda, "We named her Emily Tiana Stabler, she's a little premature but she's so pretty. Come on," they all followed Elliot into a room where they seen Olivia holding a small baby wrapped in a pink blanket. "Hi." Olivia said softly, Melinda walked next to Olivia's bed looking down at Emily, "Oh she's so pretty Liv," Olivia said weakly, "Would you like to hold her?" Melinda smiled nervously, "Sure," Olivia passed Emily to Melinda as she said, "Meet Auntie Mel, Emily." Melinda smiled with tears in her eyes she was so happy for her friend, hell Olivia was like her sister.

"El, can I hold Jacob please?" Elliot walked over to Olivia, "Baby are you sure? He's a little heavy and I know you're weak." Olivia nodded, "It's okay, I want to hold my son." Elliot placed Jacob in Olivia's arms, "Jacob, honey wake up. Come on Jakey wake up," Olivia said as she shook Jacob's arm softly, Jacob groaned as he opened his eyes, "Mommy!" Jacob hugged her, "Ugh. Hey Jacob, I have someone for you to meet." Melinda sat down in a chair next to Olivia's bed, "Jacob this is your baby sister Emily." Jacob touched her hand "Hi baby sister Emily." Everyone watched happily, they adored this moment. "Excuse me I'm sorry, but it's getting late and Mrs. Stabler needs some rest, but Elliot Stabler, Melinda Warner, and Donald Cragen can stay." Everyone looked around, "Um, I think we should go, let Elliot stay here with his family." Don spoke for everyone, then he stood next to Olivia and whispered, "I'm happy for you Olivia, and my grand-daughter. I want you to get some rest and I'll be back tomorrow, to talk to you about something very important." Olivia smiled, "Okay Don," everyone said their good-byes and congratulated Olivia and Elliot. Melinda gave Emily to Elliot and left.

Melinda and Fin we're walking down the hospital hallway once they were alone Fin wrapped his arms around Melinda's waist and whispered in her ear, "Ya know you look good with a baby in your arms." Melinda smiled, "Oh yea huh? Well how do think I look with a baby in my belly?" Fin nibbled on her ear softly, "Hmm, I think you would look sexy." Melinda moaned softly, "You think I look sexy even though I'm going to gain weight?" Fin stopped and spun Melinda around to look at him, "Mel, are you pregnant?" Melinda smiled nervously, "Congratulations daddy." Fin laughed, "Oh my God! You're pregnant, I'm going to be a father!" He picked her up spinning her around a twice, "And I'm going to be a mommy!" Melinda said so excited.

After everyone left Elliot put Emily in her crib to sleep. He pushed his bed closer to Olivia's, and she giggled at how strong he was. "El, look, he's out again." Olivia whispered looking at Jacob sleeping in her arms, Elliot reached over and pulled him to sleep with him. After everything was settled and everyone we're in their beds Elliot whispered to Olivia, "I love you so much Olivia Stabler, and I couldn't be more happy than am now. And Emily is so pretty, God I was so worried when you went into labor, but I'm happy for you and her." A tear slipped down Olivia's face she grabbed his hand, "I love you too Elliot Stabler, so much that I feel as if you left me right now I would die. And I'm happy Emily's here, safe and healthy too." Elliot leaned over and kissed Olivia softly. They all slept soundly including baby Emily. But Olivia kept thinking about about what Don wanted to talk about.

**A/N: Review please! Also I lied about Olivia running into an old friend. The person was really Emily! LoL *Nice Joke!* And Melinda's pregnant! Yayy! So next chapter, Olivia & Cragen's talk! Review please I worked really hard on this one! Trying to update quicker! XoXo (Also thank you SO much LittleMissBensonBaby and EOforever99, for all of the baby names! EOforever99, I'm going to use one of your names for Melinda's baby!) Review please! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay! So trying to update quickly! Read, and Review! XoXo**

Olivia woke up first, she looked at Elliot who was still sleeping, with Jacob on his chest. Then she looked at her newborn daughter who just laid on her back looking around, fusing her arms and legs. Olivia smiled, she slowly got out of her bed and went to her daughter, "Good morning honey, how did you sleep?" She picked Emily up and sat back down in bed.

Olivia studied her daughter's pretty face, she was so soft. Her hazel eyes sparkled, and her nose, so small but cute. Emily's facial expression changed she started to cry, Olivia try to sooth her, "Shh, shh, it's okay honey, shh." Elliot woke up, he looked at Olivia trying to calm Emily down, he laughed and got up laying Jacob back down on the bed.

"Hey sweetie, what's wrong?" Elliot asked as he took Emily into his own arms, her cries calmed but they didn't stop, "Morning baby," Elliot paused kissing his wife, "What's got Emily so upset?" Olivia shrugged, "I'm not sure... Maybe she's hungry... Should I feed her?" Elliot looked at her Olivia never breast fed before and they were both nervous, "I don't know honey," he put Emily back in Olivia's arms, "I'll go get the doctor and see was she says."

Elliot left the room and went to find a nurse while Olivia rocked Emily softly in her arms. "Okay shh, baby, it's okay, daddy's going to come back and I'm going to feed you." Elliot walked up to the desk, "Hi, my wife gave birth last night. Our baby is hungry and my wife never breast fed, we were wondering if there was anyone to help her with getting started." The woman looked up and smiled, "Of course, we get woman like this all the time. Susan?" Another woman stood by the desk, "Yes?" She asked, "Susan, his wife needs some help with breast feeding, are you busy? Do you think you can do it?" The woman nodded then shook hands with Elliot. "Hi, my name is Susan. Can you show me what room your wife is in?" Elliot nodded and took her to the room.

"Hello Mrs. Stabler, my name is Susan and I understand you need some help breast feeding?" Olivia smiled as she shook Susan's hand. "Yes I do, she's my first baby." The nurse smiled she had many new mothers before. "Okay, so I'm going to hold Emily while you take you breast out." Olivia didn't want to let anyone hold Emily but she had to. She passed her to Susan, and soon enough Emily began fussing in her arms. Olivia was quick with getting her breast ready, "Okay, so I'm going to put her back in your arms and you're going to hold your breast above her face as she settles back into your hold." Susan paused waiting for Olivia.

Elliot stood next to Olivia watching with tears of joy in his eyes. Olivia was getting ready to feed their first child. Olivia looked at Susan, "Okay, what now?" Susan smiled, "Now you want to tilt her head up, and slowly led your nipple into her mouth. You may need to wiggle it around her mouth a little so she can latch on." Olivia did as she was told but Emily latched on immediately. "Oh," Olivia said as she felt her daughter sucking on her breast. "Yea, that's the only downside to breast feeding these always a little pinch. Wait until she starts getting teeth." Susan laughed and shook hands with Elliot before leaving.

"El, look she's so pretty." Olivia whispered. Emily slowly lifted her hand to rest it on top of Olivia's breast. Elliot smiled, "She looks just like you Liv." Olivia smiled, "You think so? I think she looks like you." Elliot looked at her with a, 'Cut-your-shit' face, "Baby she is a spitting image of you. She looks like you made her by yourself." Olivia laughed softly careful not to startle Emily.

Jacob stirred in his sleep, "Ma-ma?" Jacob was facing the wall so he couldn't see anyone, "MA-MA!" Elliot walked over to Jacob, "Shh son its okay, look mommy's right there." Elliot picked up Jacob and turned around so he could see Olivia and his little sister. He sat down next to them, "Hi baby sister, Emmy." Olivia smiled, "I think Jacob just gave her a nickname. I like it." Elliot smiled as well, "Ya know, he loves her so much already." Emily pulled her mouth away from Olivia's breast and started opening her eyes as she whined.

"Are you done honey?" Olivia said as she put her breast away. "El you wanna burp her?" Elliot smiled as he put Jacob down to stand on his own, "Sure," Elliot took his small daughter in his large hands. "Hey, Emily, I'm so happy your here." Elliot held her with one hand on her front side, while the other patted her back softly. Olivia picked up Jacob using all her strength, "Hey baby, how did you sleep?" Jacob rested his head on Olivia's shoulder and played with her hair. Jacob loved Olivia's hair, he always did this when he was tired, bored, cranky or just wanted to be close to his mother. In this case he just wanted to be close to her. "I sleep good mama." Olivia rubbed his back, "That's good honey, I love you, you know that right?" Jacob kissed her check, "I know, I love you too mommy."

Emily burped and spit up at the same time. Breast milk mixed with spit slid all down her mouth and on Elliot's hand and pants. "Oh, it's okay. Good burp though honey." Olivia laughed, "That's so cute," Elliot reached the soft towel Olivia was handing him, he wiped Emily down and then placed her softly in her crib next to Olivia while he cleaned himself up. "Baby, you want me to run home and get her car seat, and get some clothes for all of us?" Elliot asked, "Um, yea, actually you wanna see if you can put her crib together? Don is coming by to talk to me and it may take a while." Elliot nodded, "Alright, you want me to take Jake?" Olivia looked at Jacob who was still playing with her hair, "Nah, I'm sure he'll want to stay." Elliot kissed Olivia's lips sweetly, then he kissed Emily, and Jacob's forehead and left.

~1 1/2 hours later~

"Excuse me Mrs. Stabler, you have a visitor." Olivia turned smiling she loved to be called Mrs. Stabler, "Okay, they can come in." Don walked in with a pink bag, flowers, and a blue bag. Jacob smiled and wiggled from Olivia's arms, "Grandpa Don!" Jacob yelled forgetting his sister was sleeping. "Shh Jake, Emmy is sleeping." Olivia said softly but sternly. Emily stirred in her sleep then she fussed her arms angrily, "Oh damn it." Cragen put all of his things down, "Can I?" Olivia smiled and nodded, "Of course." Don picked up Emily, "God she is small." Emily cuddled in his arms and went back to sleep.

"She's going to be so spoiled between me, you, and El." Olivia said loving the look of Don holding her daughter. Don smiled, "She is spoiled already, I brought you all something." He put Emily back in her crib then gave Olivia the lilies. "Oh Don they're beautiful thank you. How did you know Lilies were my favorite." Jacob was standing next to Olivia reaching his arms up, "Up mommy." Olivia put her flowers on the table and picked up Jacob, he started playing with her hair again. Olivia could tell he was getting cranky. "Well Liv I was at your wedding, and I asked Elliot." Cragen answered with a smile. "That's good the two important men in my life know my favorite flowers."

Don's smile faded, "That's what I'm here to talk to you about Liv." Olivia was worried, "Okay," The nurse Susan, knocked on the door, "Excuse me, Mrs. Stabler we have a playroom down the hall if you would like your son to go play in there I could take him." Olivia felt comfortable with Susan taking Jacob to the playroom, "Would you stay with him?" Susan smiled, "Of course." Jacob popped his head up "I wanna go to the playroom mama." Olivia put Jacob down and kissed his forehead, "Be good for Ms. Susan okay," Jacob nodded and ran off with the nurse. "Thanks Susan." Olivia said, "You're welcome Mrs. Stabler."

"Sorry Don, go ahead." Don smiled, "Olivia I want you to know that I'm very happy for you. I'm happy that you have Jacob, Emily and I'm more than happy that you have Elliot. Olivia honey I never expressed this to you but ever since you walked into that precinct I seen you as the daughter I never had. Olivia I care for you so much, that when you told me about your past I just wanted to hold you so you could let it all out but I knew that if I did it would be inappropriate. You've gone through so much and still stayed strong." He paused, Olivia had tears in her eyes, "Olivia Benson-Stabler, I seen you go through a lot. You handle victims so well, I'm happy that you came to special victims, you've changed my life a great deal. To be honest when things got rough and I wanted to drink I looked at you and said and my head I have to stay strong for you. Olivia I love you as the daughter I never had and I want you to know if you ever need anything I'll be here for you."

Olivia had tears streaming down her face, "Don, I-I," Olivia paused trying to calm herself down, "It's okay Liv, take your time." Cragen was on the brink of tears as well. "Don, that was beautiful. I need to tell you that I have thought as you as the father I never had. It means so much to me that you can look at me and get the strength not to drink again. That's the whole reason I wanted you to walk me down the aisle. I guess I thought of you as the father I always wanted." Olivia wiped fresh tears that had started to fall again. Olivia climbed out of her bed slowly, Don stood up. Olivia wrapped her arms around him resting her head on his shoulder. Don returned the hug, "Thank you so much Don, I needed to get that off of my chest so badly." Olivia let him go and sat back down. "It's nothing Olivia honestly." Don sat back down now wiping his own tears.

"I should go let you get some rest, if you're still here tomorrow I'll come see you." Don said as he placed the pink and blue bag on the table, "these are Emily and Jacob, I have something else for Elliot... It's a surprise." Olivia smiled, "Okay, I won't tell him." Cragen walked to the door, "And Don, thank you, for everything." Don smiled, "You're welcome." Then he left.

Olivia smiled wiping her face. "Mrs. Stabler?" Olivia looked up "Yes?" It was the nurse, Susan. "Jacob got sleep. He fell asleep in the swing." A man came wheeling a small bed with sleeping Jacob in it. Olivia laughed, "Okay thank you." The man left and so did Susan. Olivia checked on Emily, then looked at Jacob before she turned over to go to sleep herself. Olivia caught a glance of her wedding ring. She looked up and whispered, "Thank you for everything." Olivia didn't really believe in God because she felt like if he exist he would've helped her when she was younger. But now, all of her dreams were coming true. She smiled and went to sleep.

Elliot stood in the doorway close to crying. He had just seen his wife talk to God he was happy. He kissed her temple and then laid in the bed next to her. "I love you Olivia."

**A/N: I don't know if I'm getting too wrapped up in other stories but its taking me forever to update this. I'm sorry my loyal readers! I'm trying... Review please :) Also how did you all like the "Father, Daughter talk?" Lol **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! Here we go! **

**~Bringing Baby Home~**

**Narrator's P.O.V.**

Elliot sat up in his bed playing with Jacob. He didn't know exactly what they were playing but he was happy to keep the smile on Jacob's face. Olivia and Emily was still sound asleep.

There was a soft knock on the door. "Come in." Elliot said softly.

Susan walked in, "Good afternoon Mr. Stabler, I just wanted to let you know that you all can leave when Mrs. Stabler wakes up. We need you to come back in a week to just check up on your daughter, to make sure she's growing fine, and hitting all of her growing points."

Elliot smiled and nodded, "Okay, thank you." Susan smiled gave Jacob a high five then left.

"Liv, baby wake up." Elliot said gently rubbing his wife's arm.

Olivia turned over, "I wasn't sleep." She smiled,

"Oh, yeah. Well they said you can leave when we're ready."

Olivia sat up, "Good! I'm ready to leave now; you know I don't like hospitals."

Elliot laughed, "Good morning Jakey." Olivia said as she pulled on her jeans,

"Good morning mommy." Jacob said smiling.

Olivia put on her shirt and looked at her daughter who was still asleep,

"El, look at her. She looks so peaceful."

Elliot stood next to her fixing his own shirt. "She is. She's so pretty. We make some cute babies Liv."

He kissed her cheek, Olivia laughed softly. "We do huh?"

They got Jacob dressed and started gathering their things.

"Oh El, I don't want to wake her. It's cold outside for her."

Elliot was putting Jacob's coat on, "I got some extra blankets, and we still have the blanket Don gave her."

Olivia nodded as she picked up Emily. The small baby began to fuss in her mothers arms. "It's okay honey. We're going home sweetie."

Olivia laid Emily on the larger bed and started to wrap her in the blankets preparing her for the cool April brezze.

Olivia was done Emily and Jacob were all bunddled up.

"Alright honey, I'll hold her while you put on your coat." Elliot said picking up Emily.

Olivia put her coat on quickly wanting to have Emily back in her arm.

Elliot laughed "Calm down Liv, Emmy isn't going anywhere."

Olivia glared at him. "Oh shut up."

Jacob said mimicking his mother "Yea daddy shut up."

Olivia wanted to laugh but Jacob needed to know that he couldn't tell people to shut up. "Jacob honey it's mean to tell people to shut up."

Jacob was confused "But mommy you told daddy to shut up?"

Olivia thought to herself 'God my son is smart.' "You're absolutely right Jake." Olivia paused standing up from her kneeling poistion.

She faced Elliot, "I'm sorry baby." She said sourly, Elliot cupped her face with one hand,

"I forgive you." He leaned down and kissed her sweetly.

When they broke apart Jacob hugged Elliot's legs, "I'm sorry daddy." He smiled and scruffled his hair.

"Liv why don't you stay inside while warm up the car and bring it to the front of the hospital?" Olivia held Emily closely as they began approaching the cold air.

"Yea, um take Jacob with you hun." Jacob grabbed Elliot's hand and they walked to the car.

Olivia sat down looking at Emily. She looked so perfect that it confused Olivia. Emily opened her eyes slightly and whined,

"Oh, what's wrong?" Olivia asked as if Emily could respond.

She gently rocked Emily it stopped her cries stopped for a minute but she soon continued.

A beep came from infront of the hospital. Olivia stood up and walked outside.

Elliot got out the car and opened the door for Olivia and Emily.

Olivia got in carefully, she palced Emily in the the carseat facing backwards.

Olivia fixed the straps slowly making sure they weren't to tight.

"I'll sit back here with her and Jacob." Olivia said as she settled in on one side of Emily's carseat and Jacob played with toys on the other side.

"Alright," Elliot closed the door softly and returned to the driver's seat.

He pulled off smoothly, Olivia was in the back making sure Emily was warm.

After driving for about 5 minutes Emily started to cry.

"What happened?" Elliot asked worried,

"I don't know, I don't think she likes the car seat." Emily cried louder.

"Okay shh, honey we're almost home." Olivia cooed trying to calm her down. Emily cried harder, her little face started to redden.

"El her face is turning red!" Olivia said,

"Okay Liv you have to calm her down." Emily stopped her crying,

"I think she's pausing to breathe." Olivia said and Emily cried again.

"Liv do you want me to pull over?"

Emily stopped again, "El, keep talking I think she likes to hear you." Elliot thought,

"What do I say?"

Olivia bit her lip, "Anything El, just until we get home; we're not far."

Elliot clutched the stearing wheel, "Hey Emmy, you upset? Are you hungry? Well if you are mommy will feed you when we get home. Oh you're gonna love your room, we painted it peach."

Elliot talked until they pulled up to their house.

"El can you carry her, in her car seat and I'll hold Jacob?" Olivia asked not knowing how to remove the car seat,

"Yeah baby." Olivia held Jacob's hand and they walked into the house Elliot not far behind. Jacob ran off to play with his toys.

Elliot sat the car seat down "I'm going to get the rest of the things in the car."

Emily started crying, Olivia kneeled down unstrapping her car seat, "Aw you're either hungry or you have a wet diaper, or maybe you're just cranky?"

Olivia took her daughter in her arms and walked into the bedroom they put togther for Emily. "Look Emmy, this is your room." Emily whined,

"Okay shh, you're hungry aren't you?" Olivia sat down in the rocking chair in the conner.

Emily cried harder, "Okay honey, I'm getting ready." Olivia picked up a plush pink blanket and placed it over Emily's small body.

She pulled out her breast and lead her nipple into Emily's waiting mouth. "See nothing to cry about." Olivia said as she ran her finger lightly across Emily's cheek.

Emily put her hand on her mothers breast, as she drank her milk. Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes; she was happy, married and had a family. There wasn't anything else she could ask for.

Elliot stood at the door watching his wife and newborn daughter. He was happy too, God had given him another chance at love and he went in the right direction.

Elliot went into Jacob's room, "Hey bud, what you doing?" Elliot asked,

Jacob turned around holding an action figure and a lion. "Playing, you want to play with me?"

Elliot sat down "Sure just tell me what to do." Elliot and Jacob played for a while until the bell rang waking up Emily who just fell alseep.

"Shit, Elliot can you hold until she falls back asleep." Olivia asked placing Emily in Elliot's arms.

She fixed herself before running to the door. "Mel!" Olivia said wrapping her arms around her bestfriend damn there sister,

"Hey Liv, how are you? Where's my niece?" Melinda asked stepping in holding Fin's hand.

"Hey Fin." Olivia said hugging him too. "And Emily is napping, Fin El's in the back." Fin nodded and went back to see Elliot.

Melinda sat down smiling, "Melinda what's going on, you're practically glowing?"

Melinda laughed unconisusly putting her hand on her stomach,

"Oh my God! You're pregnant!"

Melinda bit her lip, "Is it that obvisous? But I am! I'm so happy, and I came to ask you something really important."

Olivia sat next to her "Sure anything."

Melinda held Olivia's hand, "Okay, we'll Liv you've been such a big part in my life and I wanted to know if I came name her middle name your name?"

Olivia smiled, "Of course! I'm so flattered!"

Melinda smiled as well, "We're thinking about naming her Jennifer Olivia Grace Tutuola."

Olivia smirked "how do you know it's a girl?"

Melinda stood up, "I don't know I just feel like I have a little girl in here." Melinda paused rubbing her belly. "Now where's my niece?"

"Wow Liv, she is so pretty." Melinda said holding Emily.

Elliot cleared his throat. "Ya know I helped make her too."

Melinda laughed as she put her back into the crib. "You did but now where's Jake?"

Melinda and Fin spent some time talking and playing with Jacob and telling him about her baby. Jacob seemed pretty excited about it.

"God, it's already 10:00?" Melinda asked.

"Yea it is baby, we should get going." Fin said as he held Melinda's coat so she could slip her arms in.

"Bye Mel, bye Fin. And congrats again!" Olivia called out from the door.

Olivia walked back into the living room and started cleaning. Then she Emily cry. "Okay sweetie mommy's comming."

Elliot was standing in the room talking to Emily, "Hey honey, what's wrong? Are you hungry?" Emily wiggled her arms.

"Yea I think your hungry, come on let's go get mommy." Elliot said as he turned around.

"No need, mommy's already here." Olivia said holding her arms open for Emily.

"Hi sweetpea," Olivia said sitting in the rocking chair get herself ready for Emily.

Emily latched on quickly sucking her mothers nipple hard. "Oh," Olivia gasped.

Elliot laughed, "I'm going to wait for you in bed," he kissed her cheek then leaned down and kissed Emily's forehead.

"I love you, both of you."

"We love you too."

Elliot went in their room and waited on his wife.

"You're done huh, ok come on. Let's get you to bed." Olivia said as she laid Emily in her crib.

"Goodnight Emily, I love you." Olivia whispered as she turned on the baby monitor.

Before Olivia went into her room she peeked in on Jacob. He was sound asleep.

Olivia sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the covers over him. "Good night Jacob, I love you."

Olivia left his door cracked just in case.

Olivia padded into her bedroom. "They're finally asleep." She said as she crawled into the bed with her husband.

"Now we can get some sleep."

Olivia turned off the light, "Yea that's what you think Emily will be up in two or three hours to eat."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist, "True but I don't care I'm just happy she's here."

Olivia smiled as she cuddled with Elliot, "Mhm, me too, goodnight honey I love you."

Elliot kissed her again, "Goodnight, I love you too."

~3:00 a.m. ~

Olivia groaned rolling over, "Elliot who the hell is calling the house at 3 A.M? They're going to wake up Emily."

Elliot rolled over, "Shit, I'll get it." Elliot rolled out of bed and walked into the living room and answered the phone,

"Hello?" he asked as he rubbed his eyes so he could see his way to make sure Emily and Jacob were still sleeping.

"Elliot?" Elliot stopped walking,

"Who is this?" he asked not recognizing the person's voice.

"It's Kathy."

**A/N: "It's Kathy..." Dum Dum! Uh-Oh! There's Kathy! She won't be here long don't worry! Please review! Don't give up on the story or me! ;-) XoXo thanks for reading! **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: :-) I know Kathy's here but don't give up on me... :-) ****do you all still like this story? I'm thinking about just stopping it :-/**

"It's Kathy. I've missed you so much Elliot."

Elliot looked over his shoulder to see Olivia getting out of bed,

"What the fuck do you want Kathy?" Elliot asked harshly,

"I just want to see you Elliot; I miss you." Kathy said honestly.

Elliot thought hard about the decision and said, "Alright Kathy I'll meet you in the park tomorrow around 4. Bye Kathy." Elliot hung up before she could say anything else.

Olivia came out of the nursery, "Who was that?" she asked holding Emily who was fusing in Olivia's arms.

"We'll talk in the morning." Elliot said still shocked Kathy just called him.

Olivia nodded and started feeding Emily.

**~3:10 am~**

"So who was that on the phone last night?" Olivia asked as she changed Emily's small diaper.

"Well, um, last night that was um, Kathy on the phone." Elliot answered a little scared of Olivia reaction.

Olivia was upset but she didn't show it, "Oh. What did she want?"

Elliot bit his lip, "She wants to see me… and I told her okay… and I'm supposed to meet her in about an hour in the park."

Olivia played with Emily's small hands, "Oh… okay, no problem…"

"Liv, thanks for doing this babe. I just need to see what she wants." Elliot said once they were in the park.

"It's no problem Elliot, I understand." Olivia said as she put the car seat on the stroller.

Emily smiled and wiggled her arms, "You like the park, huh?" Olivia said smiling at Emily, she laughed.

Jacob got out of the car and clapped his hands "Park! Yay!"

Olivia laughed, "Okay Jakey, come on hold mommy's hand." Olivia said reaching for Jacob's hand.

"We'll see you in about an hour I guess." Olivia said kissing Elliot on the lips quickly.

Elliot sighed and walked away.

"Kathy?" Elliot asked to a woman who looked like Kathy from behind.

The woman turned around. "Elliot? Oh my god, you look good. I've missed you." Kathy said,

"Yea… what do you need Kathy?" Elliot asked,

"I need you Elliot," Kathy paused looking down, she saw his ring on his finger,

"You never took off you're ring that's sweet Elliot, I never took of mine either." Kathy said holding up her hand,

"Actua-"

"DADDY!" Jacob interrupted running up to Elliot.

Elliot leaned down, Jacob ran into his arms,

"Did you see me daddy huh, did you see me?" Jacob asked hugging his father.

"Um no Jacob, I didn't I'm sorry."

Jacob looked at Kathy, "Who's that daddy?"

Elliot looked at Kathy and picked up Jacob, "This is a friend of daddy's, Ms. Kathy."

Jacob smiled, "Pretty."

Kathy blushed, "Aw that's sweet Jake; you think Ms. Kathy is pretty?" Elliot asked,

"No. She's ugly." Jacob whispered but Kathy heard him.

"Her daddy! She's pretty!" Jacob said pointing to a woman behind Kathy with long hair and green eyes.

"Oh, um," Elliot paused coughing trying to hide his laughter, "Jacob, that's not nice."

Olivia was standing behind Elliot with Emily in her stroller, smirking.

"Come on Jacob," Olivia said taking Jacob from Elliot.

"I'm sorry mama; I didn't mean to make Ms. Kathy feel bad." Olivia rubbed Jacob's head

"it's okay baby." Elliot looked at Olivia then back at Kathy,

"Actually Kathy I remarried."

Kathy looked Olivia up and down with hatred in her eyes. "Oh…"

Elliot held Olivia's hand, "To Olivia… and these are our kids…"

Kathy fake smiled, "Well um, congratulations… Elliot and you too Olivia… the kids are gorgeous."

Kathy took off the ring, and placed it in Elliot's hand, "I guess I was wrong, and again congratulations."

Kathy had tears in her eyes and Olivia developed a soft spot for her. She could tell that Kathy was still deeply in love with Elliot so she said as Kathy walked away.

"Wait Kathy…" Kathy turned around, Elliot looked at Olivia as if she was crazy.

Olivia whispered to Jacob, "Jacob go say sorry," Jacob walked up to Kathy.

"I'm sorry Ms. Kathy." Jacob hugged Kathy's legs.

Kathy smiled and leaned down returning the hug, "It's okay. Thank you."

Jacob let her go and ran back to his mother holding her hand.

"Kathy, here… keep it." Elliot said handing Kathy the ring, "I don't need it…"

Kathy looked at Olivia's ring and was a little upset. The ring was at least 10 times better than hers.

She smiled, "Thank you. Goodbye Elliot, Olivia." Kathy smiled at the happy family then walked away wiping her tears.

"Well that went great." Olivia said first to break the silence.

Elliot stayed quite.

"Okay, um, Jacob you want to go home and have some ice-cream?" Olivia asked kneeling down in front of Jacob.

Jacob smiled, "Yes mama, I want chocolate ice-cream!"

"Okay honey, chocolate ice-cream for Jake." Olivia stood up and looked at Emily, "How about you little one?"

Jacob laughed, "Mama Emmy can't have no ice-cream she's just a baby."

"Emmy can't have any ice-cream, and you're absolutely right; Emily is going to have some milk." Olivia said as they started walking back to the car.

Once they were home Olivia sat Jacob at the table and gave him his chocolate ice-cream.

"Okay Jake, try not to make a mess okay honey." Olivia told him before she went to check on Emily.

She was in the living room in a bouncy chair Fin and Melinda brought her.

Olivia sat down next to Elliot. "Baby what's wrong? You haven't said two words since you got home."

Elliot shook his head. "I don't know Liv, it's from seeing Kathy she doesn't look good."

Olivia sighed, "Then help her Elliot."

"I don't know how Liv." Elliot said sadly.

Olivia got up, "Well you should figure it out because I want my husband back." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Elliot sat on the couch looking at his daughter listening to Jacob babble about God know's what, and at his ring. He was happy but it was just something about Kathy that bothered him.

Olivia walked out the bathroom three minutes later. "Oh Jakey, good job you didn't make a big mess!" She said happy.

"Nope I didn't! I like chocolate ice-cream Mama!" Jacob said with the spoon in his sticky hands.

"I can tell; its all over your cute little face." Olivia picked him up.

"Come on sticky, let's give you a bath!" Olivia acted as if Jacob was a airplane flying him into the bathroom.

"Okay Jake, I'll be right back. But I need you to do me a little favor." Olivia said kneeling down next to Jacob.

"What?" Jacob asked as he played with his sticky hands.

"I need you to take off all your clothes, then sit on the toilet and wait for mommy to come back. But don't get in the bath. You think you can do that?"

"Yup! I'm a big boy mommy!" Jacob said smiling.

"You sure are, okay I'll be right back." Olivia said before she kissed his forehead.

Jacob started to get undressed quickly, loving how happy he made his mother when he did what she asked.

"Elliot can you keep an eye on Emily please? I pumped so there's an extra bottle in the fridge if you need it. But I won't be long, I'm just giving Jacob a bath." Olivia asked leaning against the wall.

"Okay." Elliot said without looking away from his wedding ring.

Olivia sighed before walking back to Jacob.

She gasped playfully, "What happened? I thought you were going to be ready when I got back?"

Jacob looked at his feet, "I'm sorry mama, I couldn't open my pants."

Olivia kneeled down to him, "Jakey don't be sorry honey it's okay, I'll help you."

Olivia undressed Jacob and put him in the warm bath water.

"Here you go honey," Olivia said handing Jacob some bath toys.

As Jacob played with the toys Olivia started thinking about Elliot and Kathy...

'God, what if he leaves me and go back to her? What if Elliot still loves her? What if she tries to go after Elliot? Why is Elliot acting like this towards me all of a sudden?' What if's floated around Olivia's head until Jacob called her.

"Mama! Mommy!" Jacob called.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jake, are you ready to get out." Olivia asked her voice cracking.

"Mama why are you crying?" Jacob ask seeing the tear roll down Olivia's face.

Olivia wiped the tear not even aware that it was there, "I'm not crying honey it's just something in my eye."

"Okay Mama. Can I get out?" Jacob asked yawning.

"Yea." Olivia quickly washed Jacob and took him out the bath. She wrapped him in a towel then took him to get dressed.

"Okay Jacob it's bedtime," Olivia said once she had him completely dressed and laying in his bed.

"But mommy I'm not sleepy." Jacob said sadly.

"I know honey but just lay here, close your eyes and think about your favorite thing, then before you know you'll be sleep." Olivia said smiling.

"Okay mommy, I'll be thinking about you." Jacob said smiling.

"I'll be thinking about you to sweetie." She paused kissing his forehead "I love you Jake."

"I love you too mommy." Jacob said with a yawn.

Olivia tucked him in and cracked the door.

"Elliot." Olivia called for him.

"Shh! She just went to sleep." Elliot said jerking his head toward Emily.

"Elliot I need to talk to you." Olivia said quietly.

Elliot walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife, "Yes Liv?"

"Elliot what's wrong with you, why are you acting like this?" Olivia asked sitting on the bed.

"Baby I'm sorry I'm just worried about Kathy." Elliot said sitting next to Olivia and holding her hand.

"Elliot if you're so worried about her help her!" Olivia said annoyed.

"I want to Liv, but I don't want to mess up what we have." Elliot said.

Olivia got up and said as she walked out the room, "If you keep acting like this we won't have anything, just help her Elliot... For us."

Olivia picked up Emily and put her in her crib.

Olivia smiled at her sleeping daughter. "Ya know your daddy is such a pain in the butt." She kissed her forehead turned on the monitor and went back to her bedroom.

"Olivia listen baby I'm sorry." Elliot said wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry baby, I'm just shocked that's what Kathy looked like. Olivia I love you, please don't be mad baby."

Olivia laid her head on his chest wrapping her arms around him, "El it's okay I understand but baby she's your past. I'm your present and I hope your future. Elliot I want you to help her just don't lose sight of what you have at home."

Elliot picked her head up and kissed her gently. "I love you Liv and baby you are my future; that's why I'm going to choose to leave Kathy alone. I'm not going to help her, I don't want to jeopardize our marriage."

"I love you too honey. Let's go to bed." Olivia whispered.

Once in bed Olivia laid her bed head on his chest, "El, Emily and I have a doctors appointment tomorrow. They going to make sure she's growing correctly and they're going to check if I'm healing right."

"Okay honey I'll be there." Elliot said rubbing her arm.

Olivia smiled, "I need you to take Jacob to day care, it's his first day."

"We can take him, then we'll go to the doctors." Elliot said as he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Okay... I guess there's no arguing with you." Olivia yawned, "I'm tired, good night honey I love you."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good night baby, I love you too."

**A/N: Sorry for slow updating... I just don't think anyone is interested in this story anymore :( I'll still update... Maybe I still have a few readers...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews they inspired me and made me want to continue. This chapter will be about Olivia & Emliy's doctor appiontment and Melinda's pregnancy! Read and Review please :) **

"Jacob honey put on your shoes please." Olivia asked as she pulled on a pair of jeans.

"Okay mommy!" Jacob said going in his room.

Elliot was dressed in Emily's room changing her diaper and getting her dressed.

"El, honey can you hand me a extra set of clothes, diapers, wipes, and two bibs please?" Olivia asked as she started getting Emily's diaper bag together.

Elliot got her everything she asked for with one hand while he held their daughter in the other.

"Babe do you think you'll need all of this?" Elliot asked watching as Olivia folded the clothes and put them in the pink diaper bag.

"It's just to be safe." Olivia explained.

Elliot laughed as he put a pink hat on Emily's small head. "Here honey hold her while I go help Jacob."

Olivia took Emily in her arms, "Hi sweetie." Olivia said smiling at her daughter.

"Mommy, I'm ready!" Jacob said with his shoes on and tied.

Olivia put a now sleep in her car seat. She knelt down in front of Jacob, "Oh look at my baby."

She stepped back and looked at Jacob he looked like a little man. He had on a cute blue sweater vest with a plaid shirt underneath. He also had on a pair of dark blue jeans, with black sneakers.

"You like?" Elliot asked leaning against the wall.

Olivia smiled, "El, he looks like a little man." A tear slide down her face.

Jacob ran off to get his book bag.

"Hey baby why are you crying?" Elliot asked as he hugged her.

Olivia laid her head on Elliot's shoulder, "Time flies Elliot. It seems like just yesterday I had begged Cragen to keep Jacob. I love him so much."

Elliot hugged her tighter, "I'm sorry honey, I'm still a little emotional." Olivia said wiping her tears.

Elliot kissed her forehead, "It's okay, because I feel the same way honey. Like it was just yesterday when we first made love, when I asked you to marry me... When we got married. I love you, Jacob, and Emily and anymore children of ours to come."

Olivia pulled away and looked at Elliot, "Anymore to come?"

Elliot laughed, "Yea baby, I want as many kids as I could get with you."

Olivia laughed and pulled herself together. "Come on honey, we're gonna be late."

***Jacob's New School***

"Okay Jacob come on honey." Olivia said getting out of the car.

Jacob jumped out of the car.

Walked to a classroom where they met a woman Olivia's height with long black hair and tanned skin.

"Hi I'm Ms. Tameka, you must be Mrs. Stabler." Ms. Tamkea said kneeling down in front of Jacob. "And you must be Jacob."

Jacob hid behind his mothers leg. Olivia laughed, "Jakey don't be shy, say hi."

Jacob stepped out, "Hi."

"Now that's more like it. Hey since you're the first one here do you want to choose your seat?" Ms. Tameka asked.

Jacob smiled and sat at a desk right next to the teachers.

Olivia smiled, Jacob was warming up to her just fine.

"Excuse me, Tameka can I just talk to you for a minute please?" Olivia said.

"Sure." Tameka gave Jacob a piece of paper some crayons, "Do you think you can make me a pretty picture while I speak to your mommy?"

Jacob nodded and got to work coloring.

"Hi Tamkea, I just want to let you know that Jacob have been attached to my husband and I so it's might be hard."

Olivia paused digging in her purse, "This is my card you can reach me on my cell if anything happens."

Tameka took the card, "Don't worry Mrs. Stabler, I can handle it and I promise I'll call if anything happens."

Olivia smiled, "Okay, I guess I go say bye."

Olivia walked back into the class and kneeled to Jacob. "Okay Jacob, mommy's leaving now I'm going to be back later to pick you up."

Jacob looked at Olivia, "Don't leave mommy stay here please."

Olivia felt bad already, "I can't honey, but look Ms. Tameka will be here okay. I love you honey." She hugged him, "Have a good day baby."

Jacob hugged her back, "I love you too mommy."

Olivia got up and waved to her son before leaving and getting back in the car with Elliot.

"How it go?" Elliot asked when he seen Olivia wipe her eyes.

Olivia tried to put on her best face, "It's hard El. He's my little man."

Elliot smiled and leaned over kissing her, "Don't worry baby, he's safe and he'll like school."

Olivia smiled, "Thanks El."

The doctors appointment was quick. Emily was growing perfectly fine and Olivia was healed.

Olivia was a little excited because the doctor told her that she could be sexual active again. Olivia was happy, she was already thinking of a way to surprise Elliot.

"Hey El how about we go to the precinct and go see everyone. I'm sure they would love to see Emily."

"I'm sure they would honey." Elliot said as they drove to the station.

***The Precinct***

"Hey!" Olivia said walking into the bull pen holding Emily's car seat.

"Well look at that it's the Stabler's. Wait! I do believe that you're missing one." Munch said looking up.

Olivia put the car seat on her desk, "We are it's Jacob's first day of kindergarten."

"Wow, you're good you aren't crying!" Munch said standing to hug her.

Olivia hugged Munch laughing, "Only if you would've seen me this morning."

Then Olivia turned to Fin's desk and seen Melinda sitting there with her head down.

"Hey Mel, what's wrong honey?" Olivia asked worried.

Melinda shifted her position but didn't say a word.

"Mel, is there something wrong with the baby?" Olivia asked concern lacing her voice.

Melinda finally picked her head up, her eyelids were heavy and she looked pale. "I feel horrible Liv, I threw up twice this morning."

"Oh Mel, it's just morning sickness. Don't worry it'll pass." Olivia said rubbing her back.

Fin walked in with a cup of tea for Melinda. "Hey Liv, I see you found my sick love here."

"Yea I know exactly what she's going through." Olivia said hugging Fin.

Melinda groaned as she rubbed her still flat belly.

"Fin maybe you should take her home." Olivia suggested.

"Yea... Thanks Liv." Fin said as he started rubbing Melinda's back and whispering soothing words in her ear.

"Hi I'm looking for Detective Benson." A man with brown hair interrupted.

Olivia looked around she was still on maternal leave but she was so eager to get back to work.

"I'll just take his statement, then you guys can take the case." She said to Munch and Fin.

Elliot moved the Emily's car seat, he sat at Munch's desk as they talked about how much Emily looked like Liv.

"I'm detective Benson,come have a seat." Olivia said motioning to the chair next to her desk.

The man sat down, "Thank you."

Olivia took out a pen and paper, she looked at the picture of her Jacob and Elliot on her desk. She needed to put one up of Emily now.

"Okay sir can I have your name and can you tell me what happened?" Olivia asked.

The man laughed, "My name is Robert Gomez, and I'm not her to report abuse."

Olivia was confused, "Okay then Mr. Gomez what are you here for?"

"Well I know that about maybe two years ago you had a case where a young boys mother was beaten and raped and she had a child. Well Jacob is my son... And I'm happy that you've been taking care of him but I'll like him back now." Robert said.

Olivia got quite, she didn't say anything. She stared at the picture on her desk.

"Wow is this Jacob,he's growing up so fast! I can't wait to see him." He said looking at the picture.

Olivia got up her legs wobbled, she held on the end of the desk. All of a sudden her vision was blurry and she cried out, "Elliot!"

Elliot rushed over "Liv what's wrong?"

Olivia started to pant, "Don't let him take Jake. He's my baby Elliot!" She gripped the desk tighter as it started to get more harder to breathe.

"Olivia baby please calm down, breath honey." Elliot said as he rubbed her back.

Everyone in the squad room was worried. Munch got up and got a glass of water.

"Liv drink some water please." Elliot said holding the cup to her mouth.

"No!" Olivia screamed. "Don't let him take me baby Elliot!" She yelled before her legs gave out and she collapsed onto the ground.

Elliot's heart nearly stopped he kneeled down feeling her pulse. Her heart was beating to quick and she wasn't breathing,

"Shit! Fin call a bus!" Elliot yelled as he started giving her chest compressions with tears in his eyes.

**A/N: Okay... I know it a sad and short chapter, I'm sorry to leave it off like that but that's what makes a story good! :) Please Review. Thank you all for reading! I'll update soon I promise! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews Read and Review please :) XoXo**

"Well I know that about maybe two years ago you had a case where a young boys mother was beaten and raped and she had a child. Well Jacob is my son... And I'm happy that you've been taking care of him but I'll like him back now."

Everything was a blur to Olivia. She felt like she was having a bad dream. Olivia tried to sit up but her body ached. And her head hurt so bad.

She groaned as she lifted her hand to her head.

"Whoa, Mrs. Stabler we don't want you making any sudden movements. You had a pretty bad fall." A doctor said as she laid Olivia back down.

"What? Where's my family?" Olivia questioned getting worried.

Elliot knocked on the door.

The doctor opened the door. "She was just asking for you. I'll leave you all alone."

Elliot walked in holding Emily and holding Jacob's hand. "Hey baby. How are you feeling?"

Olivia forced out a weak smile, "My head hurts El."

Elliot sat down and laid Emily down in the bed the nurse had put in the room for them.

"I know baby you fell pretty bad. You hit your head on your desk." Elliot said as he lifted Jacob on his lap.

"Hi mama. Are you okay?" Jacob asked leaning over to touch his mother.

Olivia held Jacob's hand, "Yea, honey I'm fine. How was your first day of school?"

Jacob smiled and climb into the bed next Olivia. He laid his head on her shoulder.

Olivia smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"It was good. Ms. Tameka helped me make you a picture." Jacob said yawning.

Olivia rubbed his arm she knew he was tired. He probably didn't take a nap this since Elliot picked him up. "Oh yeah? That's sweet honey, I can't wait to see it."

Jacob snuggled up closer to her and fell asleep.

Olivia smiled it had been a while since she held Jacob and just slept. Sometimes she felt like since Emily was born she didn't spend as much time as she used to with Jacob.

"El, look. God I miss holding him like this." Olivia whispered as she moved Jacobs hair out of his face.

"Yea... Ya know baby, we need to talk about what happened earlier." Elliot said.

"El I don't want to talk about it. I was just shocked. There's nothing else to it. I'm not letting Jacob out of my life. We can take the man to court, I just don't want to talk about it now El." Olivia said seriously.

She had a plan for tonight and she didn't want this set back to ruin it.

"Alright baby but we have to talk about it eventually." Elliot said.

A doctor walked in. She smiled, "Aw look at that. You two look so cute." The doctor said to Olivia.

Olivia smiled. The doctor carefully listened to Olivia heartbeat trying not to have her move too much.

"You know I think he looks more like you then his daddy. And the little one she looks like both of you, but she favors her dad." The doctor said looking over at Emily.

Olivia smiled. "Thank you." Her and Elliot said at the same time.

Olivia turned her head to the side and smiled at Elliot. She mouthed "I love you."

He smiled and mouthed it back.

"I can tell you two are a happy couple. A couple that is obviously deeply in love... I can feel it." The doctor paused looking at Olivia's chart.

"You can go home today Mrs. Stabler but I just want you to stay on bed rest for a few days. I'll have a nurse bring you your discharge papers." The nurse was already at the door.

"You two should stay a happy couple... You don't see too many of them around now a days." With that the doctor walked out.

Olivia turned to Elliot, "You know she's right?"

Olivia sat up holding Jacob still. "About what?"

"Everything, but mostly about the part that we're deeply in love and that we're a happy couple... But she was missing something." Elliot said as he helped her put her jacket on.

"What?" Olivia asked swinging her legs off the side of the bed.

Elliot touched the side of her face, "That we're happily married." Elliot leaned down crashing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

A nurse walked in clearing her throat. She felt bad for interrupting them. "I have your discharge papers. You and Mr. Stabler have to sign it."

"Okay," Olivia said as she blushed.

Olivia signed the papers and then Elliot signed his part.

Olivia carried Jacob out to the car while Elliot carried Emily.

"El, I'll get in the back so I can hold Jacob." Olivia said climbing in the back seat.

"Okay honey." Elliot said.

Olivia got comfortable in the back seat with Jacob resting his head on her shoulder while he played with her hair.

She looked up at the sky it was dark. She looked at her watch it was nine o'clock. 'God time flies.' She thought to herself.

She knew that once they got home and she fed Emily and Jacob, got them washed up they would be out for the night.

Elliot pulled up in front of the house. Olivia looked over at Emily who was quite the whole ride. She was just looking around observing everything.

Olivia smiled, Emily was a peaceful happy baby. "Okay El, I'm going to give Jake a bath and put him to bed. Then I'm going to feed Emily and wipe her down and put her to bed as well."

"Alright honey no problem." Elliot said as he got Emily out of her car seat.

Olivia took Jacob in the house and took him straight to the bathroom. She undressed him and put him in the bath.

Jacob started to cry, "Mommy, I wanna sleep. I don't want no shower. I sleep mommy."

Olivia quickly washed Jacob as he whined.

"I sleep mommy." Jacob said as he held on to Olivia while she carried him to his room.

Olivia laid him on the bed and started to dry him off. Jacob whined louder and kicked his legs. "I sleep mommy!"

"Jacob, calm down you're going to sleep let me just get you dressed." Olivia said as she put a pair of underwear with superman on him.

She put a shirt on him and pulled on a pair of shorts. Olivia looked at Jacob, he did somewhat look like her. She dried his hair best she could before she laid him down.

"Goodnight Jacob, I love you so much honey." Olivia said kissing his forehead.

"I love you so much too mama." Jacob mumbled before falling asleep.

Olivia walked into the living room she had a little more energy knowing that she only had Emily to put to bed then she was going to play with Elliot.

Elliot was laying on his back with Emily on his chest. She was laughing. Olivia smiled, she loved to see Elliot play with the kids.

"Um excuse me daddy but unless you want to feed her I'll take her." Olivia said smiling at him.

"I'll feed her." Elliot said getting up, "You a have a bottle pumped?"

Olivia stopped at the doorway to their bedroom, "Yea it's in the refrigerator. Just let hot water run on in until its warm."

"Alright. I'll be in there in a minute." Elliot said watching as Olivia disappeared in the bedroom.

Emily picked her head up a little and looked around. She started to cry.

"Hey? What's wrong sweetie? I'm going to feed you know honey." Elliot said as he rubbed Emily's back.

They walked in the kitchen and Emily cried louder. Elliot rubbed her back a little more and he bounced softly.

Olivia heard Emily crying. She looked down at her clothes she just changed into. She only had on a over sized shirt, and panties.

She sighed and walked into the living room.

As soon as Emily seen her she leaned her entire little body towards Olivia. She reached her arms to her and whined.

Olivia took Emily in her arms. Emily almost immediately stopped crying.

"Such a momma's girl when she wants to be." Elliot said. Then he looked down at Olivia's outfit. He smiled she looked hot.

"Yea. Come on sweet pea, I know your hungry." Olivia said as she sat down on the couch in the living room.

She lifted her shirt and lead her nipple in Emily's waiting mouth.

Emily rested her hand on top of Olivia's breast and made small sucking sounds.

Olivia looked down at Emily and swiped the pad of her thumb over Emily's cheek.

Elliot sat on the couch smiling he loved to see Olivia feeding Emily. He knew it made her feel so motherly.

Emily pulled her mouth away after 10 minutes of eating. She spit up a little. Olivia smiled cleaned her up.

She put her on her shoulder and patted her back until she burped. Elliot followed them into the nursery.

Olivia kissed Emily on the cheek and laid her in her crib.

She laid her on her back and pulled her sheet over her. "Goodnight sweet pea. I love you." She turned the baby monitor on left the door open.

Olivia groaned she noticed Elliot was following her. She thought about how she was going to get him away from her for a minute.

"El, can you check on Jacob please, and I'll meet you in the room." Olivia asked with a smirk.

Elliot missed the smirk, "Alright babe, keep my side of the bed warm."

Olivia smiled she was gonna do more than keep it warm it was gonna be hot!

Olivia nearly ran into the bedroom. She turned off all the lights and sprayed some of Elliot favorite perfume.

"Liv, I can't see." Elliot said feeling his way through the dark room. "Baby I need to turn the light on."

Olivia bit her lip, "Don't you dare turn on the light Elliot. Just come get into bed." Her voice was lower than usual.

Elliot climb into bed only to bed straddled by his wife.

Olivia leaned down and kissed him passionately. "El, I'm so fucking horny. I can finally have you baby."

Elliot groaned her center was so hot against his cock which was already hardening.

"Oh baby, I can't wait to get in you." Elliot said as he kissed her neck.

Olivia laid on her back and pulled off her shirt and looked at Elliot as he started to take his clothes off too.

He came back and kissed Olivia's now flat stomach. She shivered.

"Our little girl isn't in here anymore." Elliot whispered as he moved lower.

He kissed her hot pussy. Olivia moaned and rubbed the back of his head.

Elliot started licking her slowly. "Mm El, yes baby. Lick me faster baby."

Elliot moved the hood that covered her clit and flicked his tongue quickly over the small nub.

"Shit El." Olivia moaned. She had almost forgot what it felt like when Elliot goes done on her.

Olivia pulled his arm trying to bring him up. She wanted to taste herself on his lips so bad.

Elliot came up, "What happened baby? You want me to stop?"

Olivia flipped them over, "God no! I want your sexy lips." Olivia crashed her lips down to Elliot's. She pushed her tongue inside his mouth and moaned.

Olivia slid up and down on his hard cock without putting his all the way inside her.

"Liv, baby, I wanna be in so bad." Elliot moaned.

Olivia reached down and guided his cock into her. She slid down on to his long length moaning loudly leaning her head back.

"Shit El, God I miss your big cock." Olivia moaned as she rocked her hips.

"Oh shit Liv." Elliot moaned as he put his hands on her hips.

She leaned down and kissed him while her lower body bounced on him.

She was panting. "Fuck El, I'm so close baby."

Elliot held Olivia in place above him and started thrust up into her hard. "Oh fuck El! Yes baby, oh harder!"

Elliot thrust harder inside her. "Damn it Liv, you're so tight and wet."

Olivia leaned her head back and nearly screamed, "Ahh! Fuck Elliot! Baby! Ohh!"

Elliot was right behind her he held himself deep inside of her as he shot his hot seed. "Oh fuck Liv! Baby! Oh shit!"

Olivia laid her head on Elliot's neck. She kissed him one last time before she asked him, "El, I want you to stay in me please."

Elliot kissed her forehead, "Okay baby."

"El, I love you so much."

Elliot wrapped his arms around her, "I love you too baby."

**A/N: Yayy! Smut is back! ;-) HaHa! Review please! If there's anything you want to see happen let me know! :-) I'll more than happy to incoperate my readers ideas in my stories! :-) XoXo Review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I'm sorry everyone! I know it must have been a really long time since I updated because I got a review about it :( If there is something happen let me and I'll put it in. Read & Review enjoy!**

Elliot woke up first. Olivia was still laying on him and he was still inside her. He smiled and drew light patterens on her bare back.

Olivia stirred a little then opened her eyes. She looked at Elliot and smiled.

"Good morning." Elliot said kissing her nose.

"Morning." Olivia said grinding her hips down.

"Mm baby. It's in the morning and I wanna love you." Elliot said singing a Robin Thicke song as he rubbed her butt.

Olivia bit her lip, she started rocking slowly on Elliot.

He was already hard as a rock.

"Come on baby, ride me faster." Elliot groaned trying to move her hips.

Olivia stopped, "No I want you to make love to me."

It took Elliot a minute to understand what she meant. He flipped them over, "Like this baby?" He asked pumped quickly into Olivia.

"Ohh yes El! Just like that baby. Oh fuck me harder El." Olivia moaned as she held onto his back.

Elliot started to thrust deeper into her. Elliot leaned down and whispered while he nibbled on Olivia's ear, "Talk to me dirty baby. Tell me how much you like me fucking you."

Olivia moaned and pushed her head agaisnt the pillows, "God El."

Elliot stopped, "Tell me Olivia!"

"Okay baby, just go please!" Olivia asked trying to get him to continue.

Elliot started his fast pace again.

"Oh fuck El! God it feels so good you fucking me! Yes baby! Mm oh fuck!" Olivia moaned as she dug her nails into his shoulders.

"Oh shit Liv, my cock feels so good in your tight hole. Shit, you're squezzing my cock so good baby!" Elliot moaned.

Olivia pulled Elliot's head down to muffle her screams. "Ahh! Elliot! Oh baby!"

Elliot kept thrusting, "Holy shit I'm about to fucking blow baby." Elliot held himself deep inside Olivia as he spilt deep inside of her.

"Oh God, Elliot, that was wonderful baby," Olivia panted.

Elliot rolled off of Olivia her laid on his side playing with Olivia's hair.

"It was honey." Elliot mumbled against her neck.

Just as Olivia turing over to kiss Elliot Emily started crying. Olivia looked at the monitor.

"Want me to get her so you can jump in the shower?" Elliot asked.

Olivia got up putting on her robe, "No, I'll get her."

Olivia walked into Emily's room. She was crying loud.

"Good morning to you too Ms. Emily." Olivia said picking her up. Olivia felt her wet bottom.

"Hm, I know why you're so cranky. You're diaper is full of pee-pee." Olivia said putting Emily on the changing table.

She unsnapped the button on Emily's pink one piece and changed her diaper. Olivia carried Emily into the living room and put her in her swinging chair.

"Elliot." Olivia called.

Elliot came walking out the bedroom wearing a pair of sweatpants while he dried his hair.

Olivia bit her lip and looked at him. She ran her fingers down his bare muscular chest. She could feel the beads of water that remained there. "You're so sexy."

Elliot laughed, "You want to hop in the shower and I'll keep an eye on Em?"

"Yes! Thank you honey." Olivia said kissing his cheek.

As Olivia walked away Elliot couldn't help but smack her ass.

"El!" Olivia said as her face flushed red.

"You're so sexy." Elliot said grining.

Olivia shook her head laughing then continued to go to the shower.

Elliot went in the living room and sat down on the couch in front of Emily.

He looked at her. She was so cute. "Hey sweetie, You're so pretty you know that?"

Emily looked at him smiling. She reached her hands to him.

Elliot gave her one of his large fingers. She wiggled his finger in her small hands.

"Daddy?" Jacob asked rubbing his eyes.

Elliot turned around, "Hey son."

Jacob walked over to Elliot and Emily. Jacob looked at his little sister, "Hi Emmy."

Emily smiled at Jacob and moved her arms.

Elliot smiled watching as they played.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

Elliot looked at Emily she was playing with a few toys on the swing. "Okay buddy, what do you want to eat?"

Jacob thought hard, "Pancakes!"

Elliot smiled, "Alright, when mommy gets out the shower I'll make you some pancakes."

Jacob smiled "Okay daddy, what about Emily?"

"Emily is gonna um... She's gonna... Well..." Elliot tried to think of a way to tell Jacob that Emily was going to drink Olivia's breast milk.

Olivia came sneaking up behind Jacob. She looked at Elliot and put her finger to her lips telling him to be quiet.

Olivia picked Jacob up and growled.

Jacob screamed playfully, "Mommy, you scared me!" He said between his laughs.

Olivia laughed with him, "Oh yeah? I'm sorry, and Emily is going to drink some milk."

"Oh, daddy is gonna make some pancakes," Jacob said looking up at his mother.

Olivia looked at Elliot, "Is he?"

Elliot smiled, "I am baby."

"El, can you watch Emily while I go get Jacob dressed?" Olivia asked.

Emily looked up at Olivia smiling.

"Yea babe, I got her." Elliot said.

Olivia and Jacob walked to his room.

Emily looked all around the room. When she didn't see her mother she screamed. She was crying so loud.

Before Elliot could comfort her Olivia came running out the room.

"What happened? Did she get hurt?" Olivia asked inspecting Emily as she held her.

Emily fussed but she calmed down and held onto Olivia.

Elliot got up and looked at her, "Such a mommy's girl when she wants to be."

"Oh be quiet," Olivia laughed.

Elliot went in the kitchen and started making breakfast.

Olivia carried Emily to Jacob's room. She held her as she picked out an outfit for Jacob.

She pulled out a pair of black jeans, and a dark blue Ralph Lauren polo shirt. Olivia laid the clothes on Jacob's bed.

Olivia sat down still holding Emily. "Jake can you put these clothes on for mommy please."

Jacob smiled and started getting dressed. Once his was done he stood in front of Olivia and said "All done mommy!"

Olivia smiled and handed Jacob his shoes, "Okay honey ask daddy if he can put your shoes on for you."

Jacob took his shoes and ran into the kitchen. "Daddy mommy said can you put my shoes on?"

Elliot smiled and finished up breakfast. He picked Jacob up and took him to the living room. He put his sneakers on him and sat him at the kitchen table to eat breakfast.

After everyone ate breakfast and got dressed they all headed to the precinct.

"Uncle Fin!" Jacob yelled running to up to Fin.

Fin turned around picked Jacob up, "Hey Jake! How have you been little man?"

Jacob hugged Fin, "I'm good uncle Fin. Where's Auntie Mel?"

Fin put Jacob on his feet. "Auntie Mel is actually in the bathroom she should be coming out really soon okay?"

"Okay!" Jacob said smiling.

"Jacob, when auntie Melly, comes out the bathroom don't jump on her okay?" Elliot said to Jacob.

"Why not daddy?" Jacob asked sitting in Olivia's chair.

"Because son, Auntie Mel has a baby in her belly." Elliot explained.

Jacob smiled, "Like when mommy had Emily in her belly!"

"Exactly like that bud." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia laughed as she sat down in Elliot's chair with Emily on her lap.

Melinda walked out the bathroom and sat at Fin's desk.

Jacob walked over to her, "Hi auntie Mel!"

Melinda smiled at Jacob, "Hi Jake!" Melinda picked him up and sat Jacob on her lap. "Wow your getting heavy."

Jacob smiled, "Auntie Mel when is your baby coming out?"

"In about 7 more months, sweetie." Melinda answered rubbing her stomach.

"Oh ok..." Jacob put his hand on Melinda's belly, "Hi baby, my name is Jacob and I can't wait to meet you."

Olivia quietly pulled out her phone and took a picture. She smiled she had a picture of Jacob like this when she was pregnant.

"That's so sweet Jake," Melinda said kissing his forehead.

"Baby," Fin said tapping his watch.

"Oh yea, okay." Melinda said putting Jacob back down on his feet.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you all later. Why have a doctors appointment; today we're going to find out if were having a little girl or a little boy." Melinda said smiling.

"Aww okay have the doctor take many ultrasound pictures!" Olivia said remembering all of her doctor appointments when she was pregnant with Emily.

"Will do." Fin said back waving.

After they left Cragen came down from the cribs. "Hey Olivia,"

"Grandpa Don!" Jacob yelled from sitting in Elliot's chair.

Don walked over and high fived Jacob, "Hey little man! How have you been?"

"Good!" Jacob said looking up from his drawing.

Cragen ruffled Jacob's hair then went back to his conversation with Olivia.

"Hi Don. What are you doing up in the cribs?" Olivia asked hugging Cragen softly.

"I just needed a nap. So where's my granddaughter?" Cragen asked smiling.

Olivia picked up Emily out of her car seat and placed her in Cragen's arms.

Emily snuggled into his arms and fell more deeply into her sleep.

"She's so beautiful; she's gonna be a heart breaker when she grows up." Cragen said looking at the tiny baby in his arms.

"Yea, all our kids are gonna be." Elliot said wrapping his arms around Olivia's waist.

Olivia shook her head playfully and leaned her head back against his shoulder.

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson-Stabler." An short older woman with blonde hair asked holding an envelope.

Elliot let her go. "I'm Olivia."

The woman walked up to her, "Hello, my name is Grace Wells and I work with family court. Judge Elizabeth Donnelly has ordered for Amy Thomas, who works with Administration for Children's Services, to take Jacob Gomez until the a final custodial agreement is found."

She handed Olivia the envelope as Amy Thomas started to get all of Jacob's things together.

Elliot took the envelope from Olivia and started to read it.

Don stood up holding Emily, "Elliot can they do this?"

Elliot held up the envelope "Apparently they can."

Olivia ran to Jacob and kneeled down hugging him. Tears and shock filled her eyes.

She couldn't believe that this was happening again. First with Calvin and now with Jacob.

"Jacob sweetie, I love you so much honey." Olivia told Jacob hugging him.

Jacob hugged her back, "I love you too mommy. Mommy why are you crying."

Before Olivia could answer Amy was pulling Jacob away from her.

Jacob tried to run free from Amy's grip but she held him tight. "Mommy!"

Olivia stood up but Elliot held her back, "Jacob, don't worry honey, I'll get you baby."

"Mommy, daddy! I don't wanna to go! Mommy!" Jacob screamed crying.

Amy picked up Jacob and took him out of the station house literally kicking and screaming.

"My baby boy," Olivia cried into Elliot's shoulder.

Elliot rubbed her back, "It's okay, honey will beat Robert, and then we'll have Jacob back."

Olivia just cried harder.

Cragen stood up and put Emily back in her car seat.

"Elliot come on I'll take you two home." Cragen said picking up the car seat.

"Olivia, sweetie, we're going to home now okay." Elliot whispered.

"Elliot I feel to weak to move." Olivia whispered lowly crying more.

Elliot picked Olivia up into his arms cradling her as if she was a baby.

Luckily Olivia fell asleep and stayed asleep all the way back to their house.

Elliot thanked Cragen and let him leave.

Elliot looked at Emily before he went into the back and laid Olivia down in bed.

Her hair, which had grown like wildfire when she was pregnant, covered her face.

Elliot moved her hair and sighed at the tear stains on her cheeks. And her face was slightly red.

Elliot kissed her forehead then left. He picked up Emily changed her diaper and put some pajama's on her.

Elliot laid her in her crib and made sure he put the baby monitor on.

Elliot striped to his boxers and white beater and climbed into bed. He figured he could use a nap as well.

He pulled Olivia into his arms and whispered, "It's okay baby, we'll get Jacob back. I promise."


	18. Chapter 18

**I'm sorry everyone I've been a little M.I.A I know. :( But I'm doing my best to continue writing. Please review... **

The week waiting for the court date had been hell for Olivia. She cried nearly every night in Elliot's arms.

While deeply asleep the night before court, Emily began to cry. Olivia rolled out of bed going to tend to her daughter.

"What's wrong with my baby?" Olivia asked scoping her out of the crib.

Olivia peeked into Emily's diaper and quickly discovered that it was full.

"Oh, I see, c'mon." Olivia said taking Emily to the changing table.

Olivia quickly changed Emily dirty diaper and put on a fresh one.

"Okay, sweetie back to sleep you go. We have to be up in about a hour." Olivia said kissing Emily's forehead and laying her back down.

Olivia rubbed Emily's back until she was sound alsleep again.

Walking back to her bedroom Olivia passed Jacob's room. She sighed walking in slowly.

She inhaled deeply, the room still smelt like Jacob. Olivia grabbed his favorite teddy bear and held it close to her chest.

She laid down on Jacob's bed and cried softly. "We're gonna get you back baby, I promise." Olivia whispered.

Elliot jumped out of bed at 7:00am looking for Olivia. "Baby?" Elliot said lowly. He went into the kitchen to see if there was a note left for him, but nothing was there.

He started to walk to Emily's room but then he seen Olivia sleeping in Jacob's bed.

Elliot went in the room and sat down next to Olivia. He pushed her hair away from her face and sighed. She was crying again.

Elliot pressed a kiss to her forehead then he lightly rubbed her arm. "Liv, come on honey it's time to get up."

Olivia groaned. "Hm?"

Qq

"Baby, it's time to get ready, we're going to get back Jacob today." Elliot said.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna go get in the shower. Can you keep an ear out for Em while you get ready." Olivia asked sitting up.

"Yea baby. Why are you in here?" Elliot asked.

"I just was thinking about Jacob." Olivia said standing up. She put the teddy bear back Jacob's bed.

Elliot stood up as well he turned Olivia around and whispered, "Hey, we're gonna get him back."

Olivia half smiled and leaned into Elliot. "I know, I'm just nervous." She kissed him sweetly then walked out.

Elliot sighed then walked into Emily's room.

He looked in her crib and seen her big hazel eyes wide open.

Emily smiled up at her father and kicked her legs.

"Well you're up early huh?" Elliot said tickling her small belly.

Emily giggled and waved her arms at her dad.

"You're a spitting image of your mommy; but that makes you so adoreable." Elliot said picking her up.

Emily smiled and held on to Elliot's shirt as he took her to the bedroom.

"Okay honey, can you sit hear and be good while daddy gets dressed?" Elliot asked.

Emily smiled and let go of his shirt.

"I'll take that as a yes." Elliot said sitting Emily down in her bouncing chair and giving her a teething ring.

Elliot kissed her forehead then went into his closet and started getting dressed.

"Oh my baby's awake!" Olivia said kneeling down to Emily.

Emily smiled widely.

Olivia gave Emily her finger to hold.

Emily grabbed Olivia's finger tightly.

"Wow sweet-pea, you have your daddy's strength." Olivia said laughing.

Olivia stood up and started to get dressed.

"Mm look at my hot husband." Olivia said licking her lips.

"Hm, well look at my sexy wife." Elliot said as he fixed his dark pink tie.

"I love how your tie matches my dress." Olivia kissing his lips lightly.

"I didn't even plan that." Elliot said laughing.

"So silly. I'm gonna go get Emily dressed." Olivia said picking up the small baby.

"Don't get dirty!" Elliot called out.

"I won't!" Olivia called back.

Olivia held Emily on her hip as she picked out a cute yellow summer dress.

"Hey, look at our daughter." Olivia said showing Elliot Emily's outfit.

"She looks cute sweetie." Elliot said smiling.

"I really like her hair." Elliot said laughing.

Olivia smiled, "Her hair is so curly and soft, I didn't know what to do with it, I just put it in a little ponytail."

Olivia took Emily in the kitchen and started heating up her bottle.

"Liv are you ready to go? It's already 9:30." Elliot asked as he put on his suit jacket.

"Yea, um, can you take Emily so I can get everything?" Olivia said passing Emily to Elliot.

Olivia rushed around the house grabbing, Emily's diaper bag, her purse, some important papers and a sweater.

"C'mon Liv I put Emily in her car seat already." Elliot said.

"Ok." Olivia said getting in the car.

"Are we good?" Elliot asked as he put his seat belt on.

"Yup," Olivia said from the back seat.

And with that they left to the court.

Olivia held Emily as all of them tried to find their court room.

Olivia stopped and just stared. "El,"

"What happened baby?" Elliot asked worried.

"El, Jacob. Here take Emily." Olivia said giving Emily to Elliot.

"Jacob," Olivia said as she crouching down.

"Mommy!" Jacob yelled trying to run to his mother but the social worker held him back.

Olivia walked over to them and the social worker pulled Jacob behind her.

"Mrs. Stabler I'm sorry I'm not suppose to let you have contact Jacob until they find a custody agreement." Amy said.

"Please Amy, you know me. I work with you almost every day. Please let me just hugged my son and talk to him a little please Amy." Olivia damn there begged.

Amy sighed, "Fine, hurry up before anyone comes and see's."

Olivia smiled and crouched down hugging Jacob tightly. "Oh Jacob I've missed you so much baby."

Jacob held onto his mother, "I miss you too. I wanna go home Mommy, I miss you and daddy and Emily."

"Oh baby, we all miss you so very so much."

"Olivia someone's coming. Sorry, we have to go now." Amy said pulling Jacob into a playroom.

"Mommy! I wanna go with my mommy!" Jacob yelled.

Olivia turned into Elliot and Emily and cried softly.

"Shh babe, stop crying. Come on their gonna start soon. Go wash your face and get together, Emily and I will be waiting here for you." Elliot said kissing Olivia's forehead.

"Okay, I love you El, thank you." Olivia said as she wiped her tears.

"I love you too sweetie now go get cleaned up." Elliot said.

Olivia came back 5 minutes later looking better.

"You look wonderful baby." Elliot whispered.

"Thank you, how long has she been sleep?" Olivia asked referring to sleeping Emily.

"Just about since you walked away." Elliot said.

"Excuse me Mrs. Stabler, we're ready." The lawyer said peeking her head out of the court room.

"We're staying out here, she's gonna wake up and I don't want her to be too loud. Good luck baby." Elliot said kissing her lovingly.

"Thanks honey." Olivia said walking into the court room.

3 Hours Later...

"Baby, how did it go?" Elliot asked standing up.

Olivia sniffed and shook her head no. She looked at the ground as the tears fell rapidly.

Elliot wrapped his arms around Olivia. "It's okay babe, we're gonna figure out how to get Jake back."

Amy came out the playroom holding Jacob's hand. She crouched down and waved at him, "Bye Jacob,"

Amy stood up smiling, "Congratulations!"

"What? Olivia said that we didn't get Jacob?" Elliot questioned.

Olivia lifted her head up smiling brightly, "I tricked you! We got him El, Jacob is ours now legally. And Robert gets no visitations rights."

Elliot looked at Olivia shocked but happy. He crashed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. "I love you,"

"I love you too." Olivia replied.

Elliot turned to Jacob and picked him up, "I've missed so much buddy! I can't wait till we get home; we can do whatever you want today."

"Really mommy? Whatever?" Jacob asked smiling.

"Yup, so what do you want to do?" Olivia asked.

"Mommy, Daddy, and Emily, I just want to stay with you forever. I don't ever want to leave again." Jacob said as he put his head on Elliot's shoulder.

"We can work that out." Olivia whispered as she kissed her son's forehead.


	19. Chapter 19

Becoming a Good Mother

Okay so I am going to continue with this story... I have gotten some great ideas and this story is getting ready to get really good! Read & Review...

* * *

"We have 1. Where is Jacob?" Olivia asked Emily.

"He's with daddy." Emily said eating her pancakes.

"Okay thank you sweetie." Olivia said as she started to head upstairs.

She walked into her bedroom and found Elliot and Jacob in deep conversation.

"Hey Bud, don't be scared. First grade isn't bad it's a good thing. It means you're growing up, and you're a big boy now." Elliot told him.

"Okay daddy." Jacob said. "Will you or mommy come get me?"

"We're both going to try to come get you but that may not happen. So I don't make any promises." Elliot said honestly.

"Alright daddy. love you." Jacob said hugging Elliot.

Olivia smiled to herself.

"I love you too little guy. Now lets go eat breakfast, it's probably all cold now." Elliot said puttingJacob.

Olivia hurried down the stairs before they could see her.

"Mommy!" Jacob smiled running to Olivia.

Olivia picked him up and smiled "You're getting so heavy!" She put him I'm his seat and gave him his pancakes and a some yogurt.

"Thank you Mommy," Jacob said as he began to scarf down his pancakes.

Olivia nodded as she sipped her first cup of coffee so far. She noticed after having two kids, and working at SVU she had about three cups a day.

She handed Elliot a cup of coffee. "Good Morning."

"Good morning," Elliot smirked as he squeezed Liv's nice ass.

Olivia gasped not expecting that and and she was happy that the counter was high enough so the kids couldn't see.

"Hurry up and eat you guys daddy and I will be right back." Olivia said taking Elliot's hand and leading him into the bathroom.

"Good Morning." Olivia smiled kissing Elliot passionately.

"Mm, it is now." Elliot said bringing Olivia close to him as he kissed her neck.

"Mm El, lets save this for tonight." Olivia suggested.

Elliot kissed her and then nodded, "Okay."

They left the bathroom and got the kids all packed up into car. Emily was first to be dropped off to kindergarten.

Olivia got out and unbuckled Emily from her car seat. "Okay Emily you're first."

Olivia picked her up and put her down handing Emily her lunch box ad book bag.

"Hi Mrs. Stabler, it's so good to see you again. I'm so happy to have another Stabler in my class." Ms. Tamkia, Jacob's kindergarten teacher, said.

Emily smiled and extended her hand to Ms. Tamkia.

Ms. Tamkia smiled and shook Emily's hand. "You are going to have a ball here."

"She's so sweet." Ms. Tamkia said to Olivia once Emily walked away.

"Thank you. And I'm so happy you're still here Jacob loves you so much and we just know Emily will too. But I will be back at 4:00." Olivia said.

"Okay, that's good. We'll see you then." Ms. Tamkia said holding Emily's hand while Olivia said goodbye.

Olivia went back to the car and got Jacob out the car. He said goodbye to Elliot and then left for his first grade class. Once Olivia and Jacob were outside his class Jacob stopped her.

"Mommy, I think I can handle it from here."

Olivia smiled and kneeled down "I think you can too sweetie." She kissed him and gave him a hug. "I'll see you later. I love you."

"Okay, I love you too mommy." Jacob said as he walked into his classroom.

Olivia went back to the car and got in. "We're all good. Jacob is getting so big. He didn't want me to go in class with him."

Elliot laughed as he the car in drive, "He's getting older. He wants to be treated like a big boy."

"Yeah. I love them so much." Olivia said smiling. "And I love you too."

Elliot kissed Olivia lightly before pulling off. "I love you too. We gotta get to work before we're late."

"Okay," Olivia said giggling.

Elliot pulled off and headed to the precinct for a long day of work.

As they pulled off a black SUV with dark tents pulled off as well following them.

* * *

So how was that? Review please, suggestions, ideas, constuctive criticism.. Anything.


	20. Chapter 20

Becoming A Good Mother

Read & Review please... And please don't just ask me to post more tell me what you think...

It has been two weeks since the kids has been in school. Olivia and Elliot has them on a schedule now and lately it has been working perfectly.

Olivia and Elliot hhas already dropped off Emily and Jacob and are now on their way to work.

"Good Morning," Olivia said as she walked in to bullpen taking a huge sip of her coffee.

"Morning Liv. Where's Elliot?" Fin asked pouring a cup of coffee for himself.

"Parking, he had to make a stop so I just decided to come up." Olivia said hanging up her jacket.

"Hey, this is the kids' second week of school right? How is it going how is Emmy handling it? Being away from mommy for most of the day?" Munch asked smiling.

"They're good. Surprisingly Emily is doing just fine. But I think it's because she knows Jacob is there too. And Jacob is good. He is loving first grade, he comes home every day with new stories to share." Olivia told them with the biggest smile on her face.

Just as she finished Elliot walked in. "Morning."

"Hey," Munch and Fin said in unison.

Olivia smiled as she made her way to Cragen's office to let him know her and Elliot were there and ready to work.

"What's up guys. What was Liv talking about? She looks so happy." Elliot asked hanging up his jacket.

"The kids. She just lights up when she talks about them." Fin said while adding sugar to his coffee.

"Yeah." Elliot said smiling at a picture of Olivia, Emily, and Jacob. "She loves those kids so much."

Olivia came back into the bullpen, "We have a victim in the hospital, she doesn't remember much because she was badly beaten."

"Okay Munch and Fin will go to the hospital to see if they can talk the vic, and you and I can go check the crime scene." Elliot said putting his coat on again.

"Okay that's cool." Fin said as he and Munch walked out.

Olivia said to Elliot as they left the crime scene. "Oh God, that was ridiculous. I don't understand sometimes it just frightens me so much." She paused.

"It makes me so scared this is the world our children have to grow up in. And Emily is gonna be a beautiful little girl. El I don't what I would do if something to my little girl." Olivia said really worried.

"Hey," Elliot said pulling Olivia to the side where people couldn't see them. "Nothing is going to happen to our kids baby. I wasn't going to talk to you about this yet but.. Do you ever think about moving out of the city?"

"I do... But there's crime everywhere. If were moving for a low crime rate it won't matter because there is crime everywhere.

He nodded. "You're baby, but it's and option." Elliot said before he kissed Olivia on the lips lightly... Now let's go get our kids now.

School

"Hi, I'm Olivia Stabler. I'm here to pick up Jacob Stabler." Olivia said to the second teacher there.

The woman in the classroom said "Oh.. Um, Jacob was picked up already ma'am."

Olivia's heart began to beat faster she tried to remain calm "What do he been 'picked up already?'"

"Someone came earlier and picked him up already." The woman said a little confused.

"Okay," Olivia said breathing in and out calmly. She thought quickly and she flashed her badge, "Did you see the person who came to get him? Do you remember anything about them?"

The woman became nervous in seconds, "Uh, it was a man. He was white, and he said he was coming to to pick up Jacob, but he didn't say Stabler. He said another last name. But then when asked him about it he said his wife had died and they were taking his last name."

Olivia soaked it all in trying to stay as calm as possible. "Okay... What was Jacob's reaction to the man? Did he protest?"

The woman shook her head, "Jacob was unusually quiet. He didn't say anything he just kept staring at the man. The man tried to hold Jacob's hand but Jacob wouldn't take his hand. I could see the man was talking to the Jacob but I couldn't hear him. Jacob never spoke though."

At this point Olivia's eyes were filled with tears and she couldn't stop them from pouring down her face. "I-I'm sorry.." Olivia went to wipe her tears and as she turned she seen Elliot coming with Emily.

Elliot could automatically see it was something wrong. He let go of Emily's hand as Olivia ran into his arms crying hysterically.

"Olivia what's wrong?" Elliot asked as he hugged her.

"El, Jacob is gone! Robert has him I know it El! My baby," Olivia cried in his arms.

Elliot carried Olivia to the side. He had to breath before he spoke to her because although it didn't seem like it he was furious, "Olivia baby, listen to me. I need you to take Emily home. I will handle this baby."

Olivia looked at him, "Elliot no. I'm going with you he is my son too." Olivia cried.

"Baby I know but I can handle this I promise. Let me do it so I can teach Robert a lesson. I will get him Liv. You just go home, take Emily with you. Lock all of the doors, stay away from the windows close all of the curtains. Make sure the alarm is on." Elliot paused kissing her. "I love you, and I'm going to get Jacob back."

Olivia nodded "I love you more." She picked Emily up as they started to walk away.

"Olivia," Elliot called, he handed her his extra clip. "Keep your gun close to you."

Olivia nodded her head as she took the clip and put it in her purse.

They got in a cab but Olivia didn't give the cab driver her address.

"What's happening mommy?" Emily asked as she sat on Olivia's lap.

Olivia looked up from the text she was sending, "You don't have to worry about anything baby okay."

Emily looked at her mother, "Mommy, where did Jacob go? You told daddy Jacob was gone."

Olivia looked at Emily and put her phone down.

She tucked a piece of Emily's long brown hair with natural auburn highlights behind her ear. "Oh honey... Um, a bad man took Jacob; so now daddy and I have to get him back."

Emily looked away and she was quiet for a while. Olivia rubbed her arm and kissed her forehead before returning to her text message.

"Mommy?" she in almost a whisper.

"Yes sweetheart?" Olivia said this time without looking away from her phone.

"Mommy, am I gonna go away too? Will A bad man come get me too?" Emily whispered with tears in her eyes.

Olivia put her phone in her purse and then brought Emily closer to her as she to cry, "No baby. You're not going anywhere. I'm going to protect you sweetie. I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you, no bad men are going to get you."

The cab stopped in front of a house and Olivia searched her purse for some cash with one hand while she comforted Emily with the other. She paid and then carried Emily to the house as Emily still whimpered.

Olivia knocked on the door and waited.

The door opened and Olivia and Emily was quickly embraced in a hug.

"Oh baby, come in." Melinda said closing the door and locking it. "I got your text. Where's Elliot?"

"He went back to the station to see what he can do about finding Jacob." Olivia whispered as she tried to get Emily to sleep.

Emily cried more. Olivia sat on the couch with Emily. "Nothing bad is going to happen sweetie, I promise mommy, daddy, Uncle Fin, and Auntie Melly will make sure you stay safe okay. There's nothing you have to worry about okay."

"Let me try." Melinda said holding her arms open for Emily.

Olivia put Emily in Melinda's arms and Emily cried even more.

Melinda rubbed her back trying to sooth her as they walked to the spare bedroom Melinda and Fin had.

Melinda took off Emily's shoes, shirt and jeans and gave her one of her shirts to sleep in. The shirt fit the fussing little girl like a dress which usually made Emily laugh but she was too upset.

"I don't want a bad man to take me." Emily cried harder.

Melinda laid Emily down and wiped her tears. "No bad men are going to take you sweetie." Emily laid on her stomach and cried a little softer after as Melinda rubbed her back and hummed to her.

"Hey, where's my niece?" Olivia whispered.

Melinda looked at her and smiled before she whispered to Emily.

"Sweetie I'm going to be right back. Okay me and mommy are going to be right outside the room okay." Melinda handed Emily her cell phone before she stepped out of the room with Olivia.

"My mother wanted to spend sometime with her. So she's going to be with her until Sunday." Melinda explained.

"Oh gosh Melinda are you sure Emily can stay then? I know with Amarii not being here you kind of have a break and I don't want you to have to worry about Emily while you are relaxing." Olivia said being considerate.

"Liv, she's fine. You are my best friend and you need help. I can handle her don't worry about it. Go find Jacob and kill Robert. Emily will be safe here." Melinda said before she embraced Olivia in a soft warm hug.

"Oh Mel, I love you." Olivia said hugging her back.

"I love you too, now go wash your face and go get your son back." Melinda said pushing Olivia lightly towards the bathroom.

Melinda went back into the room with Emily and laid her down in the bed and put the covers over her. Emily was quiet now but she was awake and tired.

Melinda rubbed her back and hummed to her.

"Okay Mel, I'm going to head to the precinct. Call me if you need anything." Olivia said walking into the room.

Melinda nodded "I will."

Olivia crouched down and kissed Emily on the head. "I'll be back sweetie. I love you."

Emily looked up at Olivia and whined a little "Mommy, please stay."

Olivia pushed Emily's hair back and "Oh baby, I can't stay. I'm going to go get Jacob. But I will be back in the morning. You're going to stay here with Auntie Melly. Okay."

Emily stared at her. "Okay mommy." Emily whispered.

Olivia left Melinda's house and called another cab to take her back to the station.

2:30 am

Olivia has been sitting at her desk reading and doing paperwork for 2 hours already. She laid her head on her desk and fell asleep.

3:45 am

Olivia was suddenly woken up by her phone buzzing.

Olivia grabbed the phone and answered it.

"Hello," she said with her eyes still closed.

"Olivia," Melinda said in a soft, quiet voice.

Olivia immediately sat up thinking it was something wrong. "Hey, are y'all okay?"

"She's keeps having bad dreams. This is the third one right now. She is crying for you and asking for you." Melinda said as she bounced a little while she holding Emily in her arms.

"Okay... I'll um. Be there in about 10 minutes." Olivia said looking at the paperwork on her desk.

She shook her head and a tear escaped her eyes. She wiped her eyes as she unlocked her phone to call Elliot. She stopped at when she seen a picture of Jacob on her screensaver.

Some more tears escaped her eyes as she dialed Elliot's number.

"Hey Babe, you okay?" Elliot asked when he seen Olivia calling so late.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Where are you honey?" Olivia asked as she started to gather her things.

"I'm at the 33rd precinct, I have a friend over here that's had his fair share in kidnappings so he's helping me go thru this so we can get Jacob. Are you home?" Elliot asked.

"Okay, and no I'm leaving our precinct I fell asleep here doing some work of my own. I'm on my way to Melinda & Fin's house. I dropped Emily off before I came here but she is having bad dreams so I'm going over there now. We're going to most likely stay over there tonight. So I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said as she held a cab and told him where she was going.

"Oh okay Fin is here with me. I'm worried about Emily baby, I don't want her to be scared of the world." Elliot said seriously.

"Hey Stabler!" A voice called in the background.

"Yeah?" Elliot yelled back.

"Come look at this." The voice yelled back.

"Go ahead baby I'll call you when we get up. Be safe Elliot. I love you." Olivia said as she paid the cab driver.

"You be safe too Olivia. I love you more." Elliot said before he hung up.

Olivia sighed running her hand over her face before walking to Melinda's door and knocking lightly.

Melinda opened the door with Emily still in her arms. "Hey,"

"Hey, how long has she been like this?" Olivia asked as she put her things down and took off her work shirt. She then had on just a camisole.

"This time... About a half an hour. She had a dream a b-a-d m-a-n took her." Melinda said spelling bad man so Emily wouldn't get upset again.

Olivia sighed and held her arms open while Melinda placed Emily in her arms.

"Mommy?" Emily said wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Hi baby, Mommy's here okay." Olivia said as she thanked Melinda.

Melinda nodded and went and went in her room to go back to bed.

Olivia carried Emily into Melinda's extra room. Olivia laid on her back on the bed while she laid Emily very close to her with her head on Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia rubbed Emily's back as she fell back asleep. Olivia kissed Emily's forehead before she tried to get some sleep herself. She just couldn't stop thinking about Jacob, praying he was okay.

Please leave me some reviews.. Let me know what you all think.


	21. Reconsidering Moving

Read & Review... This may the the last chapter for this story...

I don't know what else to do. I am back though. And I will not abandon my FanFic account. I've been bday but now I'm making time for Fanfiction! Enjoy!

* * *

Olivia stirred in her sleep. Her arms was wrapped around Emily's small body.

Olivia couldn't remember when they fell asleep but she was happy they got some rest.

Olivia rolled over looking at the time; 9:00 am. She groaned, Emily was late for school and she was late for work.

As she laid there for a few seconds later thinking about what to do her phone buzzed on her hip.

She jumped slightly at the vibration. She grabbed the phone and answered.

"Benson." She said not knowing the number.

"Detective Olivia Benson-Stabler, how are you?" A man's voice asked.

"Robert." Olivia said as she slipped away from the bed and her daughter.

"That wasn't the answering I was looking for detective. How are you?" Robert asked on the other line.

Olivia gritted her teeth. "I miss my son."

"Now there's the answer I wanted but too bad your sentence wasn't true. Jacob is not your son. He is mine, but you and that Elliot took him from me so I had to take him back." Robert replied.

Olivia leaned against the wall. "Robert, please. We didn't know you were still in the picture; hell we didn't even know if you was still alive. I connected with him so I adopted him. Please don't do this him, he thinks Elliot and I are his biological parents. Please."

Robert was silent, "I don't know Olivia... You have a point because he hasn't stopped asking for you. I want to be in his life, he can live with you but I want him to know me."

Olivia paused thinking. "Okay. When he gets older and he is able to understand a little bit better I will tell him about you. And he will choose then who he wants to live with."

"That sounds good... But how can I be sure?" Robert asked.

Olivia was quiet.

"If you come meet me without any cops or detectives or anything I will give Jacob back to you. You'll keep your promise. Deal?" Robert asked.

Olivia thought, "Deal."

Before she hung up Robert spoke again.

"No cops at all Olivia. I mean it. Not even your husband. I'll text you the address." He hung up right away.

Olivia was softly sobbing.

Emily had woken up by now and she seen Olivia crying. "Mommy why are you crying?"

Olivia turned quickly and wiped her eyes quickly. "I uh... Had a uh, bad dream sweetie." Olivia lied not wanting to scare her anymore.

"Oh," Emily said looking at her hands. "Mommy... Is Jacob coming home today I really miss him."

Olivia sighed for a moment and then her phone buzzed. She opened the text from Robert and read it. '3 hours Olivia. No cops.' The next text was the address.

Olivia looked back at Emily, "Yeah, he's coming home baby." Olivia tucked her phone in her pocket opened her arms to Emily.

"C'mere baby girl." Olivia said as she picked the young girl up and held her on her hip.

Olivia and Emily both knew that she was too big to be carried now but neither of them gave it a second thought. Olivia needed to be close to her daughter and Emily wanted to be close her mother.

"Melinda?" Olivia called out for her friend.

"Hey, Liv. How you feeling?" Melinda asked as she came out of her bedroom still in her pajamas.

"I'm okay... Better than yesterday, but I'm still sad and worried.." Olivia said honestly.

"I don't blame you honey your child has been take away from you Olivia. You have every right to be upset." Melinda said validating Olivia's feelings.

"Thanks Melinda." Olivia said as she rubbed Emily's back. Emily rested her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Melinda, I really hate to bother you, but are you doing anything today?" Olivia asked.

"No, I'm just going to be hanging around here cleaning up and relaxing. Why whats up?" Melinda answered.

"I'm going to meet El, and I don't think she wants to be in school with a whole bunch of strangers right now." Olivia lied.

"Olivia Benson Stabler! I know you did not just ask me if my niece could stay with me! Of course she can stay here. Go meet up with Elliot and go get your baby back." Melinda said as she took Emily from Olivia.

Emily immediately held on to Melinda the same why she held on to Olivia. She just wanted to be close to someone she knew as family.

Olivia sighed, knowing who Emily really needed. Emily needed her father right now. Elliot would be perfect at reassuring his little girl that everything would be just fine.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered. "If she gets worse later, call Elliot. He'll know what to say and what to do."

"Okay. Go ahead, we'll be fine." Melinda said hugging Olivia.

"I love you Emmy, I'll be back. I promise." Olivia whispered to the small child reassuring herself more than Emily.

Olivia smiled at Melinda. "You know I love you too."

Melinda chuckled "I know Liv."

Olivia had to smile and play it off as a joke too because she didn't want Melinda to know that she was worried she wouldn't come back.

Olivia pulled up at the location Robert texted her. It was a parking garage that was under construction. Olivia stepped out of the car, and although she never really believed in God before she married Elliot she prayed.

Olivia closed her eyes and whispered, "God." She started. "Please let my son and I get out of here safely. Please let my son be safe at least. Please... Amen."

Olivia sighed and put her gun in the back of pants so Robert wouldn't be able to it and so it was in easy reach.

As she walked deeper in the garage past the metal beams she heard a voice call out.

"Stop."

She stopped immediately looking around.

Robert came from behind a wall with a gun pointed at Olivia. "You listen." He said with a cocky grin.

"I want my son. I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize his life." Olivia said putting her hands up.

"Olivia, if you are smart I will give Jacob back. You will let me see him. He will know me." Robert said.

Olivia nodded. "Fine. But he lives me and Elliot as his parents and you'll be like an uncle."

"Whatever. Don't break your deal Olivia. Because if you do... I will come for you and kill your family first and you last."

"Come here Jacob!" Robert called.

Jacob stepped out from behind a wall and walked to Robert.

"Mommy!" Jacob said as he started to run to her.

Olivia crouched down and opened her arms for him. As he ran a few cop sirens blared from a distance.

Robert looked at Olivia as she held Jacob. "I said no cops!" He bust a few shots and ran.

Olivia quickly put Jacob down on the ground as she pulled out her own gun and fired at Robert. As she started to run a bullet ricocheted off of one of the walls and grazed her leg.

"Fuck!" She cursed as she fell to the ground hard. She turned around and looked at Jacob. He was laying down crying.

"Jake," Olivia called as she applied pressure to the wound that was much bigger than what she thought.

Jacob turned to her.

"Come here, baby." Olivia said putting out her hand.

Jacob got up and hurried to Olivia. "Mommy, you're hurt." He whispered.

"I know baby. But I'm going to be okay." Olivia replied as she pulled out her phone to call for help.

She unlocked her phone to see there was no service in the garage. "Of fucking course!" She groaned.

"Baby, mommy need you to do me a big favor." Olivia said as she looked at Jacob.

"Okay."

"Jacob, I need you to go outside and find a nice lady and tell her your mommy is hurt and you need to use the phone to call 911." Olivia explained nervous. She just got her son back she didn't want to risk losing him again.

Jacob looked at her and nodded. "Okay mommy."

"Hurry Jacob." Olivia said as he turned and ran.

When she couldn't see Jacob she got up slowly and pulled out her gun reloading it. She had to be ready just in case Robert came back.

As she stood she felt the pain in her thigh get worse. "Shit." She said as she walked towards the wall to lean it.

"Mommy!" Jacob yelled running to her with a man and a women right behind him.

"Hey, good job baby. Good job, I love you so much baby." Olivia said sinking to the floor in pain.

"Hey, we need you to say conscious. They ambulance is on the way." The women said looking at Olivia.

"Ma'am, I'm going to pick you up now so the ambulance can find us okay?" The man asked.

Olivia nodded. "Okay, just be careful."

The man gently lifted Olivia into his arms carrying her bridal style but being careful about her wound.

As soon as they were outside of the parking garage the ambulance pulled up.

Paramedics quickly jumped out setting up a stretcher. The man gently laid Olivia down on the stretcher.

"You're going to be okay." He reassured her.

"Please come with me and my son." Olivia asked them. She was so grateful these people were helping her.

The man looked. "We'll meet you there. Your son will ride with you. Do you have anyone we can call?"

"We have to go she's loosing a lot of blood, we'll call someone at the hospital." The paramedics interrupted.

Olivia nodded and they put her in the ambulance. Jacob sat beside her while the paramedic applied pressure to her wound.

Elliot and Melinda with Emily on her hip

"I'm looking for Olivia Benson, I got a call she was here!" Elliot asked the nurse out of breath.

"Yes. She's here following me." The nurse said leading all of them to Olivia's room.

Olivia was sitting up on her hospital bed with a hole in her jeans and gauze over the wound. She was playing cards with Jacob when they walked in.

"Daddy!" Jacob yelled when Elliot walked in.

Jacob ran to Elliot jumping into his arms.

Elliot picked Jacob up embracing him in a tight hug. "Hey Buddy." Elliot whispered as he stroked his son's hair.

"Daddy I missed you." Jacob whispered.

Elliot took a deep breath to try to avoid crying, "I missed you to little man."

"Emmy!" Jacob said seeing Emily with Melinda.

Elliot put Jacob down so he could see Emily and Melinda.

He walked over to Olivia and kissed her forehead. "Baby, I'm glad you're okay, and I'm glad we got Jacob back but that was so dangerous. You could have gotten hurt much worse."

Olivia sighed, "We'll talk later El, but right now, I got my baby back." She watched Jacob with a smile on her face.

Elliot kissed Olivia's lips. "We're never letting him go again..."

Olivia was silent for a while as she watched the kids and Melinda talk with them.

"Baby?" She asked looking at Elliot.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we should reconsider moving..." Olivia said watching their children.

* * *

So this may be the last chapter... Read & Review though. Give ideas!


	22. New Home

A/N: I am back.. Finally... This story was over but I had a lot of request to continue so here it is. I would like some ideas though... And just for clarification because someone pointed out the ages; Jacob: 8 years old. Emily: 5 years old. Enjoy and Review!

* * *

Olivia brought in the last box and sat it down on the hard wood floor. She sighed putting her hands on her hips and looking at the beautiful house she and her husband just bought.

Elliot came in behind her and sat some last boxes down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Beautiful isn't?" He whispered

"Amazing, I'm so excited. I feel like we just got married all over again." Olivia smiled.

"We're starting over baby. With Emily and Jacob but we're doing it right this time... They're gonna love it." Elliot said excitedly.

"You know... We have a whole 2 hours before we have to go get them.. We could go ahead and christen the rooms.." Olivia smiled turning in his arms.

"Hmm, you're right Mrs. Stabler.." He paused kissing her. "Where should we start?"

Olivia grinned, "The kitchen!"

Elliot smiled and picked Olivia up and set her down on the island in the kitchen.

He quickly pulled her shirt over her head and her yoga pants down and off.

Olivia smirked and pulled off Elliot fitted shirt. She kissed him passionately as she started to pull down his basketball shorts.

"Moving quickly huh?" Elliot chuckled.

"Don't make me wait El," Olivia groaned.

Elliot smirked and pulled down her panties quickly inserting two fingers deep inside of her.

Olivia let out a deep groan as he twist and turned his fingers. "Yess, Baby."

"You're so wet and ready. You wanna cum on my fingers or on my cock?" Elliot teased pressing deeper in her.

Olivia's head fell back, mouth slightly parted, and eyes shut tight. "You know El." She whispered breathless.

"Say it."

"C'mon Elliot!" Olivia groaned.

"Say it Olivia and I'll make you come so hard."

"Fuck... I wanna cum all over your cock... Please El!" Olivia whined bucking her hips.

Elliot grinned and pulled his fingers out of her. His fingers glistened with her juices.

He brought his fingers up so Olivia could see it. "See how wet you are for me?"

He traced her lips with the juices. "Taste yourself baby. You're fucking delicious!"

Olivia smiled and sucked his fingers into her mouth working her tongue around them smoothly and rhythmically.

Elliot groaned as he cupped his extremely hard length in his opposite hand. In one swift movement Elliot was inside of Olivia moving fast and hard.

Olivia moaned out loud throwing her head back as he pounded in her over and over again. She leaned back on her elbows and watched his cock disappear inside of her and then reappear quickly.

She felt her orgasm building fast and she couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ohh fuck! Elliot I'm soo close baby. Don't stop, fuck me!"

Elliot grinned slamming harder inside of her he watched her head drop back, her mouth part, and her eyes roll to the back of her head as her orgasm took over her body.

Elliot pounded a few more times and then burst shooting his hot seed into her. He groaned out loud and waited until he finished. And then gently laid over Olivia. They were both exhausted and catching their breaths.

"We're either getting old or it's been too long." Olivia smiled.

They looked at each other for a moment and then they both said at the same time.

"It's been too long."

They bust out laughing. Olivia kissed Elliot and laid her head in the crook of his neck.

"I think this is going to be great for us." Olivia whispered admiring the house.

"It will be baby." Elliot rubbed her back.

"I love you."

"I love you so much more. Now come on, we've got more rooms to christen." Olivia said as squeezed her walls around Elliot's cock which was still inside of her.

* * *

Elliot smiled at Jacob as he walked out of his new classroom with his new uniform on. He looked like a little man.

After the incident with Robert, Olivia changed Jacob's school immediately and was now pursuing a legal case against the school.

"Daddy! Are we going to the house yet?" Jacob asked hugging Elliot.

Elliot smiled, "I want to take you to the new house but there's no where for you and Emily to sleep."

Jacob was quiet "We can sleep on the floor! Please daddy!"

Elliot laughed, "We'll ask your mother and see what she thinks."

Elliot met up with Olivia and Emily later and told her Jacob wanted to go to the new house.

"We have to stop at the supermarket first. We're going to need food for tonight and tomorrow." Olivia said giving in.

Later that night:

Olivia laid with Elliot on a blow up bed. She had her head on his chest and she was looking at the kids sharing a blow up bed.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy." Olivia whispered.

Elliot smiled and rubbed Olivia's arm. "Me neither."

"Are you going to be okay with both of them tomorrow? You know I have to go see the principal of the old school about that situation." Olivia explained.

"Yeah, we'll be okay.. I think I'll put together the little playground for them." Elliot said smiling.

Olivia cuddled closer to Elliot, if that was even possible, and mumbled through a yawn, "They'll love that baby,"

Elliot chuckled as he kissed Olivia's head, "Stop fighting your sleep baby, you won't miss anything."

Olivia smirked and let sleep takeover her body.

In the morning Olivia woke up on the blow up bed by herself. She could hear Emily and Jacob laughing and she could smell bacon throughout the house.

She got up and padded into the kitchen where her children greeted her.

"Mommy!" Emily said wrapping her arms around Olivia's legs.

Olivia winced because if Emily's greasy fingers but she sighed picking her up, "Hi baby,"

Emily smiled as she held a piece of bacon, "Mommy, daddy said he has a surprise for us!"

Olivia smiled, "He does but you have to wait to see it. Is that bacon for me?"

Emily laughed as she fed the bacon to her mother.

Olivia ate the piece of bacon and smiled as she put her down, "Thank you Sweetie,"

Olivia behind Elliot kissing his cheek as she stole another piece of bacon.

She walked over to Jacob and kissed his forehead, "Hey Jakey,"

"Hi Mommy," Jacob responding without looking up from his Nabi.

Olivia shook her head as she ran upstairs to get ready for her meeting.

When she came back down she had on jeans, flats, a white dress shirt, and a cardigan. Her hair was in a high bun and she applying lipstick and eyeliner in the mirror.

"You look pretty mommy! Where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Thank you Princess, I'm going to talk to some very important people about Jacob's school." Olivia smiled applying a tiny bit of nude lipstick to Emily's lips.

Emily smiled running to the mirror to see herself.

Elliot watched from the doorway, "5,"

Olivia smirked looking at him, "I know. What are you gonna do when she's 16 and boys are calling the house for her? And she's wearing more than just nude lipstick?"

Elliot shook his head, "I don't even wanna think about that. I wish she could stay this age forever and be my little girl." He said as he watched Emily play with her Barbies. "She right though; you look beautiful babe,"

Olivia smiled kissing him, "She'll grow up eventually," she paused kissing him again, "But she'll always be your little girl, and you'll always have a special place in heart. And thank you."

Elliot smiled, "You always know what to say. I love you,"

Olivia had a smug smile on her face, "You fell in love with me and married me for a reason." She laughed.

"I love you more now I have to go before I'm late." She gathered her purse, phone and keys, "I'll call you later," She kissed Elliot, Jacob, and Emily before heading into the city.

As she drove along the highway Olivia thought about the meeting. She wasn't worried about this; the school was in the wrong, so she knew she had nothing to loose. She was more worried about what Fin told her about Robert.

A/N: Ohhh Cliffhanger... Review for the next chapter... And please leave suggestions and ideas!


End file.
